The final chapter
by Sashasam
Summary: Not too good with summaries. Set after all the 'zeref' drama.. And our favorite couple is MARRIED. "Gray-sama, stop it's tickling.. " She said trying to push him away still laughing. " wait, I never knew you were ticklish... " He said holding her again. The sheets around them...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

* * *

Gray-sama"

"yeah"

"wake up, Gray-sama. It's 7:00am already"

" so what ? "

"you promised Natsu-san and rest that you would go to the mission with them today "

Still there was no response from the sleeping person under the covers. Juvia was just got out of the shower after few seconds. She was wearing only a towel and her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Gray-sama, If you are going to be late again Erza-San will kill you for sure this time. "

At the mention of Erza's name gray abruptly woke up from the bed. Gray looked around and sighed and once again flopped back to the bed when he saw his wife in nothing but a towel looking around for something.

"don't just say Erza's name like that, you scared the hell out of me"

Juvia gave him a smile. She was still looking for something.

"That got up pretty fast. Good morning Gray-sama. "

Gray got up from the bed and made his way towards Juvia. She was standing in front of the mirror with wet strands of her Azure hair falling on her shoulders.

Gray wrapped his arms around her waist from behind pulling her against his chest. He slowly kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good morning to you too"

"You should get ready, Gray-sama. Juvia will get the breakfast ready for you. " She kissed him on the lips turning around standing on her tip toes.

Gray kissed her back. His hands around her tightend.

"I'd rather stay here with you in the bed instead of the mission with those idiots. " Gray whispered slowly in to her ear. Juvia chuckled at and slowly pulled away from him.

"remember Erza-San."

Gray sighed and got separated from her. Last time he got late, Erza cut his half of the reward. He did not want that to happen again. He went straight to the bathroom for a shower and made his way towards their dining room. Juvia was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He made himself comfortable on the chair.

"Oh, you are already here. Juvia is making Gray-sama's favorite, pancakes. "she said happily from the kitchen. They both ate breakfast talking about simple things . She got his back pack ready and gave him.

Gray said a good bye and went out of the house leaving Juvia. Juvia went back to the kitchen to clean up the plates. After few minutes there was a knock on the front door.

It has been few months since gray and juvia got married. The entire guild was not that surprised to hear that but it was surprising that it was gray who proposed her this time. Everyone were happy in the guild. The wedding turned out to be awesome.

Natsu was his best man. Lyon was sad to hear that his Juvia-chan was getting married his frenemy but however happy. Elfman was talking about gray finally acting as man. Gajeel just warned him that if anything happened to Juvia, he wasn't going to hesitate to punch gray.

All together, their wedding was something special that either of them were going to forget.

Juvia went back to the kitchen to clean up the plates after gray had left the house. But suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Juvia was thinking who would come at this time at the morning. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see gray. He was panting heavily as if ran a marathon bending down to hold the door frame for support.

"huh, Gray-sama? What happened? "Juvia asked in a worried tone.

"I forgot something important." Gray answered when his breathing got normal.

"juvia packed everything. What did she forget? " juvia thought to herself. Her poor Gray-sama had to run all the way.

Gray got to normal height. He took a step forward closing the distance between them and suddenly planted his lips on to her's. The ice mage held her head between his hands.

Juvia was still in shock. His lips were cool against her's. Scratch that, they were freezing cold. He was an ice mage of course. Gray detached from her and whispered 'I love you' on her lips. He stepped back andtook his back pack, said a goodbye and left.

Juvia was blushing when he left but either way smiled at his romantic act and whispered 'Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama'.

After their wedding, it was gray who was more romantically active nowadays. He just came back all the way just to kiss her. It was their rule that they made there would be a morning, goodnight, and a goodbye kiss every day.

Juvia chuckled to herself and went back to work.

* * *

Gray was now running his way to the train station. Erza was definitely going to kill him now but it's worth it. He smiled to himself at Juvia's reaction when he suddenly kissed her back in house.

"Gray Fullbuster, How many times do I have tell you to be here on time? You are again late. " Erza scarlet, the titania of fairy tail practically screamed at him when he reached the station

"Sorry, my alarm ringed me up late." Gray tried to cover up. He wasn't going to tell her that he was late because he forgot his goodbye kiss to Juvia.

Erza held up Gray's shirt and pulled him up and whispered

"don't you dare lie to me. That was before your wedding, Fullbuster. Not now. Those tricks won't work from now on."

Gray smiled nervously. There was no way that he can he can be saved this time.

"Hey, Ice princess. You are late. Did your wife drool over that you are abandoning her for few days " Natsu started laughing. He was eating a burger with happy on his shoulder.

Gray raised a browup. No one named his wife.

"shut up, flame breath. Don't talk about Juvia like that." Gray said back. Erza released him but warned him the either way about being late next time.

Natsu was married to Lucy a year ago. The couple is living in a three store house with happy that Natsu bought six months before.

"And I suppose your wife kicked you out for the mission because you were annoying her in the house " Gray taunted back. He smirked when Natsu ate burger hurriedly and screamed,

" you wanna fight ice princess? Let's do it, I'm all fired up. " he made fire to appear on hand and gray made ice to appear on his hand. Both stood apposite to each other in fighting stance ready for a fight.

Erza cleared her throat. The men suddenly became aware of titania's presence and changed the atmosphere to friendship mode.

The train arrived and three mages and the exceed climbed up the train for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2.:**

* * *

It has been five days since gray left for mission. After gray and juvia got married, gray would be the one who usually goes to the missions. He wouldn't let Juvia take any missions saying it's a man's duty to earn bread and it's a women's duty to stay at home. Juvia, at first didn't quite get along with his words but later understood his inner meaning of his words. It was his own way saying 'I want to protect you.' But, some times they do go on missions together.

Juvia was sitting on the couch in the hall near the window looking out at the sunset. The sky was filled with different shades of red, orange, blue. It was a beautiful to watch.

She went to shopping today with Lucy and levy. She bought a beautiful blue dress with white beads around its neck and waist. Lucy bought a long red colour dress. It was a strapless dress showing off her little cleavage and back. Juvia was a lot conservative when it comes to clothes. She doesn't like showing too much of skin. She would never have guts to wear clothes like Lucy. Levy bought a dress but she didn't show it to them saying it's a secret.

Levy and gajeel were dating for two years now. Gajeel was a lot different now from the beginning. He expresses feelings without getting embarrassed now. Maybe relationship with levy bought all these changes. They are going to missions together a lot these days. Gajeel was currently on mission alone with his cat. So, the solidscript mage was planning something secretly special for Gajeel. She was so happy for her friend.

Well not only him who has changed, she has changed a lot too. After she left phantom Lord's guild she is no longer gloomy now. Her life has changed a lot. Fairy tail has become her new home. All these happened because she met gray. Falling in love and getting married to her the person she loved the most is best thing that happened to her. She never even dreamed that she would live like this. She can't ask anything more than being happy like this.

There was a knock on their door. Juvia got up and went to answer the door. 'maybe Gray-sama is back' she thought and got even more excited.

When she opened the door, her thoughts were true. It was gray. He was back from the mission.

" Gray-sama, you are back. Welcome home "she nearly jumped on to him for hug.

" Hey " Gray answered her but either way hugged her back.

Juvia took the back pack from him. Gray was still covered in little dirt. There were few scratches on his chest, he looked all sweaty and his hair was felt smelly.

"Gray-sama, you stink. "Juvia said dramatically covering her nose.

" That's what you get for not bathing for two days" Gray said tiredly slumping his shoulders.

"How was the mission, Gray-sama? Are you hurt?" Juvia asked looking worriedly at the scratches on his body.

" nah, the mission was easy. Just had to catch a few burglars looting the village. And these scratches are because of the that stupid fire breath and nothing else " Gray told her.

"God. I am so hungry. " Gray said looking intently at his wife.

" Then, Juvia will prepare the table for dinner, Gray-sama should get a shower "Juvia said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"hey, don't go kissing me like that. I'll drag you in to the shower too otherwise." Gray said pulling her slightly towards him. Juvia blushed and punched him lightly on his chest mumbling something incoherent and disappeared into the kitchen.

Gray sighed and went for a shower. It was something very satisfying to get a shower after every mission. The warm water felt good on his sore muscles. Finally after the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower with wet hair. He didn't bother to wear any clothes and directly went to the kitchen.

Juvia was standing near the kitchen counter doing something. Gray came from behind and wrapped around her waist.

Juvia just smiled on feeling his arms around her like that.

"Gray-sama, you forgot your shirt " Juvia said without even turning. She was kind of used to his stripping habits a bit now.

Gray just answered by kissing her neck slightly and whispering her name. Juvia sucked in a breath feeling his lips like that.

" Gray is hungry" Gray said into her ear sending shivers through her spine.

" Gr - Gray-sama " that was the only thing that she was able to say at that moment.

Gray tightened his hold on her and bit her ear slightly and kissed her neck again. Juvia turned around giving him full access to her neck by turning her head.

Her breathing was becoming uneven because of his actions. Gray separated from her neck and started kissing her lips. Juvia moaned against his lips. God. How she missed him. His touch. His lips. Those husky words of his.

Her hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer and closer.

Gray started unbuttoning her shirt. He slowly lifted her off the ground without breaking the kiss and set her on the kitchen counter.

"God. How much I missed you, Juvia "Gray said.

Juvia ran her hands against his bare chest.

"G- Gray "Juvia was already losing her control.

"you had dinner already Juvia?" Gray asked breaking the kiss.

Juvia just nodded her head in response.

" good "

"Gray-sama, what about you? You should eat." Juvia asked between her breaths.

Gray just smirked and said " I got even tastier food to taste rather than that. It's good that you already ate, you are going to need all that energy tonight" and kissed her again on lips.

Juvia blushed at his words and tightened her hold on his hair pulling him again closer.

Gray lifted her off the counter and carried her to their bedroom.

Gray just knew that being married to Juvia was the best thing that happened to him in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

* * *

Sunlight was peeking through the windows. The rays of the sun were falling on the white and blue curtains bringing light to the dark room.

The blue-haired women was sleeping soundly making small and soft snoring noises and hugging the black haired man tightly with her small arms. Gray had his arms around her. His black hair was in tangles because of their last night actions.

Gray slowly opened his eyes. His eyes scanned the room. He looked down at his sleeping wife. Her blue hair was covering her face. Gray smiled to himself. She is so cute when she is asleep. He removed those locks from her face to see her completely. Last night was heavenly. His wife was complete innocent and he was more than happy to spoil that innocence especially on their wedding night.

He started making patterns on her back thinking about their past. Never in his wildest dreams he thought that he would end up with this blue haired beauty right now in his arms.

They were enemies at first. Their first meeting began with a fight. Then she came to fairy tail. They became friends who had each other's back trusting in each others words. Even though her crazy antics some times gave him quite a headache.

Some times she won't know how much of her antics had effect on his heart, he would almost had a heart attack. The way she openly used to confess her feelings to him in public. The only time that he confessed his feelings for her in public Was-

His train of thoughts were interrupted by soft giggling sounds. He looked down at Juvia who was looking at him with her ocean blue eyes as if inviting him to swim in those eyes.

Juvia caught his hand under the sheets that were making patterns on her back. Gray intertwined their hands.

"you woke up already "Juvia said in small voice kissing their intertwined hands.

" Guess my stomach woke me up " Gray said tired voice.

" hmm"

"what happened? You were screaming the hell out last night, and now all you say is 'hmm' " Gray teased her.

Juvia's cheeks started getting pink. Her arms around gray tightened. Gray laughed out loud at her reaction.

"remember our wedding night? You didn't -" before gray could say anything more, Juvia got up pushing gray and pulling the sheets with her leaving gray on the bed.

Juvia's cheeks were burning. Gray just laughed even louder offending the poor girl.

"Gray-sama, stop teasing Juvia like that" Juvia tried to look angry to make him stop teasing her.

Gray got up pulling the towel around his waist from floor which was discarded last night in their heated moment.

"hey, I was just kidding. "Gray said pulling her against him. She giggled at his words. Gray smiled. He hands started roaming around her waist slipping in to the sheets. Juvia just giggled again and started pushing gray away a little.

"I never knew you were ticklish" Gray said in surprised voice tickling her even more. Juvia started laughing loudly. They both fell on to bed again.

* * *

Gajeel returned from a mission just now. He went to levy's house because he knew that he place would be probably stinking after two weeks of locking up.

That was the wrong step he took that day.

He girlfriend was looking way too sexy today. She was wearing a short red dress barely covering her thighs. Her back was in red stripes showing off her skin between those stripes. The dress was strapless showing those creamy shoulders and her short hair wasn't helping either. Those make up was making her look even more sexy.

"Shrimp " Gajeel looked at levy wide eyed with shock. He didn't know when his back pack hit the floor. His eyes were still scanning the once his 'cute' girlfriend who was no more 'cute' now. If anything happened know, their two years of relationship was going to change. Forever. He just looked away. His brain was thinking way too bad things that he didn't know how to stop.

"Ga-Gajeel" levy didn't know what to do at this point. She was embarrassed to the level that she just wanted the floor to eat her up. Her hands were fisted, shoulders tensed because of the situation right now.

She planned this but it was supposed to be a surprise of their tomorrow evening. She was expecting him to come tomorrow. She was just checking out the dress she bought the other day. She wanted everything to be perfect this time. God. She didn't know what to do anymore. If he laughed at her, she was going to fight with him for sure.

"sorry, I promise I'll knock the door from now on."

* * *

Erza was tossing around the bed again. She wasn't getting any sleep. She went to a mission. Came back home tired. Had a nice shower. And hit the bed. She was supposed to sleep. Right?.

All her thoughts were revolving around a person. Her love of the life. Jellal. She had her hand on her forehead covering her eyes. Her nights clothes were a bit crumpled because of her constant tossing on the bed.

Their relationship was still nowhere. She knew he loved her. He knew she loved him. But still they can't be together. The fate had tied them to this string of reality of never being together. She some times wished she could just forget everything and run away from this and be with him.

Reality was so harsh against their feelings. The more time they spent away from each other, the more their love was becoming stronger and stronger. She was Erza Titania to the outside world who protected her friends and fought the evil. But inside, she was Erza scarlet who was in love with jellal wanting to be free from all these responsibilities. Running away was never an option. She could never do anything like that. She has always learnt to face the truth and fight for the Justice no matter how long it would take.

Yet those silent cries never failed to escape from eyes. Her all friends were getting married and were happy with their loved ones. She could do nothing more than be jealous. She didn't know what kind of sin have they committed to deserve this fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:**

* * *

After the tickling scene, Gray's stomach made its presence. So the newlyweds got up from the bed. Both took quick showers and since both weren't in mood, they went out for breakfast.

Mr. Parker was a small restaurant close to their house. They always went there when Juvia wasn't in cooking mood. Juvia was wearing a short yellow fluffy dress with few frills showing off her sleeves. Gray was just wearing plane white t-shirt with full sleeves. His hair looked lot better now under control. They were walking hand in hand talking about his mission and his usual fights with Natsu-san and how Erza bet them up.

The bells of the restaurant rang making aware of customers arrival in Mr. Parker. They went and sat their usual seats. A elderly women with brown hair who looked like she was in her forties, came to them wearing a apron on her dress indicating she was a worker there.

" oh, look the new weds are here." the women said to the couple who were busy in talking and looking at the menu to decide what to eat.

"Rosy-san, how are you? " Juvia said in her usual cheerful voice. The girl was just way too happy to be with her husband. It's usually Juvia, Lucy and levy who would come there regularly when their husbands and boyfriend would go on missions. They would come here to enjoy after shopping.

"hey" Gray said in his usual monotone voice and lifting his hand for greeting gesture. He wasn't that close to the elder woman.

"lam perfectly fine dear. Thank you. So, what would the couple want to eat today? " Rosy asked taking out her book and pen.

The couple ordered their food. They ate happily. Paid the bill. Later the couple was out of the restaurant again hand in hand.

" what now? " Gray asked looking at Juvia.

"we could go for a walk around the park, Gray-sama" Juvia said again in her cheerful mood.

" Okay "

Magnolia Park was beautiful with all the greenary. Beautiful colored flowers bloomed everywhere filling the park with nice aroma. Small children ran around the park playing while their parents watched out for them. Couples walked around. Old people sat on the benches enjoying the peaceful weather.

Juvia and Gray entered the park looking around. They reached the center of the park. There was a statue of a woman standing holding a pot where water came from.

"Azuka-chan, wait for us. " they heard a familiar voice calling.

The couple turned to see. Juvia felt a pair of hands grabbing her legs. When she looked down, she saw the small raven haired girl grabbing her leg.

"Asuka-chan" Juvia looked at the girl grinning at her. Her toothy smile was way too cute.

Juvia picked up the girl.

" what are you doing here? Who's with you?" Gray asked her.

" we are with her today" another male voice answered. It was Romeo. Behind him, there was Wendy still running towards them.

"Bisca and Azalek went on a mission. So we were taking care of her until they returned back. " Romeo said.

The little girl was just busy in juvia's arms baby talking and juvia was listening to her very attentively nodding her head occasionally.

"she was playing nicely. She saw Juvia-San and came towards her" Wendy told looking at both Juvia and Asuka.

" what are you guys doing here? " Romeo asked.

"oh, Gray-sama and juvia are on a date" Juvia answered looking at them.

" A date? " Wendy asked confused.

Gray sighed looking at his wife and her wild imaginations again. She was in her weird world again. They were just walking together. It did look like a date. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No...

"people go on dates even after getting married?" Romeo thought to himself.

The little girl started squirming in Juvia's hands wanting to be free. Juvia put her down. Asuka pulled her again pointing towards something. Juvia looked at her direction. There was a man selling balloons with different shapes and sizes.

"Gray-sama, Asuka-chan wants a balloon. Let us buy them for her." Asuka was pulling Juvia and juvia was pulling Gray.

" yeah, yeah. Don't pull me like that. " Gray said looking at them.

" oh, yeah. She asked me to buy those. When I went there to buy, she was running away. So I came back halfway. " Wendy told them.

" what were you doing when I told you take care of her when I went there? " Wendy asked looking at Romeo in angry tone.

" I was looking at her. " Romeo said defending himself.

" Stop it guys" Gray said looking at the teens fights. Juvia was behind him holding Asuka-chan's hand carrying a big pink coloured balloon which was in shape of a magic broom.

Gray finally bought balloons for Asuka. She started playing with those balloons forgetting about everything. She was happy to see the big airfilled thing flying in air. It was fascinating to see some thing like that for the little girl.

" Look at her, she is way too happy with those balloons " Gray commented chuckling when Asuka ran with balloons making sounds of aeroplane.

"That Girl doesn't get tired at all, does she?" Romeo said flopping on the grass.

"she is just a very active kid" Wendy said flopping beside him.

" Guess, she drained out all the energy out of you two " Gray said looking at them.

"you guys look so cute together, like couple on date. " Juvia said out of nowhere. Romeo and Wendy blushed scarlet red at her words.

" Juvia ,they are not together " Gray sighed again.

" young love "

"we need to leave, see you guys." Gray said pulling Juvia out of the scene leaving the blushing couple behind them.

"Enjoy the rest of your date. " Juvia said while Gray was pulling her away from them. The teens just looked at each other and blushed deeper again.

* * *

They came out of park. Juvia finally let go of their topic and they were heading home.

"How about we say hi to Lucy-San and Natsu-san, Gray-sama? " Juvia asked When they passed through Dragoneel's house.

"why?" Gray asked.

" Juvia just wanted to. You don't want to? " Juvia asked confused.

"I just want to go home with you back to -" he bent down to beside her ear and whispered " our bedroom" Juvia blushed at words. Cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Gray-sama, you are becoming more and more shameless these days. We are in public. Don't say such things like that. What if someone heard you." Juvia said pushing him slightly away from her.

" oi " they heard a voice. Juvia and Gray got abruptly separated from each other realizing that their was third person looking at them. It was embarrassing.

When they saw who it was, Gray sighed inwardly.

"Hello, Natsu-san. How are you? We were just planning to come to your house. " Juvia said trying to cover the situation.

" what is it flame breath? What do you want? " Gray asked looking at his pink haired annoying frenemy.

" I was looking all over for you guys and you guys are busy in your own world " Natsu said tiredly.

"you were looking for us.? What's the matter?" Gray asked annoyed. He was spending some quality time with his wife and this jerk had spoil but on the other side maybe it was important?

"what happened Natsu-san? Is everything alright? " Juvia asked worried.

"The old man wants to talk to both of you. He just told me to bring you guys to be guild." Natsu said talking in his business mode.

" Master wants to talk to us? Must be be something important, Gray-sama. We should go immediately. " Juvia said to Gray.

Gray nodded his head and three of them made their way towards the guild.

* * *

Fairy tail guild was noisy as ever. They entered the guild. People were in their partying mode like usual. They looked for the old guild master.

"oh Hello, Gray and juvia. How are you guys? Wanna have a drink.? " The bar maid, Mirajane Justine asked in her usual cheerful voice looking at the couple carrying her tray full of drinks to serve everyone.

"we are fine. Thank you. Where is master,Mira-San? Natsu-san said Master wanted to talk to us about something important. " Juvia asked the happy barmaid. Nastu left the couple's side went to his wife who was talking with levy about some love related novels.

"oh, yes. master did ask about you guys a while ago. He is in his office room." Mira said serving her last glass of her drinks and carrying the empty tray back to the counter.

"Thank you Mira-San. " the couple made their way to the office room passing through the crowd.

"Look at them walking hand in hand like that. Before marriage, they were so different with Juvia drooling all over Gray and him trying to get rid of her. Guess its true that people change after marriage, all lovey dovey " Fairy tail's top drinking champion, Cana commented chuckling lifting another barrel of her booze.

"well, marriage brings two people together. You would understand that when you would get married." Mira said cleaning her plates standing on the bar counter.

Cana immediately coughed out the booze she was drinking taken off guard by her words. She tried covering her now a little pink face by turning to other side as if coughing. But the white haired woman caught it the either way and smirked. The secret matchmaker was going to work on this new case.

Mirajane was now married to freed Justine three years ago . The couple were happy with a happy two year old daughter named Tanya whose green hair was from freed and those demon attitude from her mother.

* * *

There was a knock on Master Makarov's office room. He was signing some papers which came from various places as complaints for destroying things during their missions. He had to send refund for them. Inside muttering things about his children for destroying things like that but it wouldn't be fairy tail if they didn't destroy anything.

" Come in. " He said without even looking up.

Gray and juvia entered the office room. It was pretty big room with several book shelves filled with books and files. The tiled floor was cleaned shining showing their own reflection. The center of the room had a table where few files were placed and guild master was working on them.

"Good morning master. " Juvia greeted him bending her head.

Makarov looked at them finally taking off his eyes from the paperwork.

"oh, Good morning children." master said jumping from the chair he was sitting on.

Makarov Dreyer,master of the guild was short old man with fair complexion with few wrinkles. He had a bald head with little hair and white mustache.

"Natsu-san said you called us, master" Juvia said.

" yes, dear. I had an important job for you two. I thought you children can handle it better. You guys should deliver a letter for me. " master said walking with his hands back.

"you can deliver it by using a post, you know." Gray said looking at the old man as if asking for more information giving him a confused look. If he personally asked them to deliver it, it sounded pretty important but he had to know the reason behind it.

"Gray-sama " Juvia said in warning tone. He was talking to the master and it was wrong to talk this way.

Master looked at went back to his table and took out a letter from his drawer. Came back and gave it in juvia's hand.

"This letter is supposed to be personal and the place it has to be delivered is not a regular place. The road to it is pretty dangerous, so I can not trust a regular post office for this work. That's why I am sending you guys there. " master said looking at gray as if answering his previous question.

" the place is near oak town. Inside a forest, she'll be there . her name is Gracia. She got green hair, approximately your age. Do not give it to anyone else other than her. We can not imagine consequences if this went to wrong hands. " master said giving a serious look.

" Juvia understands master. " nodding in agreement.

"All the details are written on the cover. Please deliver it before this weekend, dear" master said to Juvia who was looking at the cover and details.

Gray inwardly cursed the old man. Couldn't he let them spend a day together. But he knew that it was important.

"when are supposed to leave " Gray asked a little annoyed with everything.

"Tomorrow morning would be probably be perfect. There is a train to crocus tomorrow." master answered him returning to his table for continuing his paperwork.

"Tomorrow, huh? " Gray thought to himself. At least he got a night to spend with Juvia.

"we will do it master."

Gray and juvia left the office room later. Juvia kept the letter in her pocket. They went out and sat on one of the stools near the counter.

Juvia and Gray ordered themselves a glass of juice each. Suddenly someone threw a chair on to Gray's head sending him sprawling on the ground with his juice on his face. Then ice wizard got on his fighting mode. There was the usual crawls again in fairy tail with everyone throwing things at each other, fighting, screaming,...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5:**

A/N: well, hi to everyone who is reading this story. I haven't properly introduced myself to you guys since the start of story. (*feeling shy*) if you like the story, don't forget to review you opinion, it's the only thing that keeping me supportive.

Well, bye. I won't interrupt you... Enjoy the story.

* * *

Magnolia was a beautiful city. There were shops on the either side of the road filled with people. Lucy and juvia were currently walking pass through the lucy's favorite flower shop. The road was filled with horses, Carriages in which elite people traveled and vehicles like cars which were made of lacrima . There were magicians who performed there shows in public to earn money. Streets filled with lights. Pavements made of stone. Especially, these days Magnolia was becoming more developed and famous. It was like a capital.

" so you guys are going to leave tomorrow" Lucy asked adjusting her hand bag on her hand.

She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt paired with blue jeans. She kinda weared a bit conservative clothes because of her possessive husband.

"yes, master said that it is an important letter. So we must leave tomorrow "Juvia said looking at the blonde woman.

Gray and Natsu were walking in front of them talking about something, almost fighting. Well, it was their usual way of communication.

"Gray-sama came back from a mission just yesterday. So, Juvia don't want him to get tired . Juvia was thinking of not taking Gray-sama along . She wants to do this alone. Would you like to come along Lucy-san? And Its been long time since we been together on a mission " Juvia asked hoping that her friend would agree.

" I would have loved to come along but actually master gave me and natsu a letter too, said we have deliver it by this weekend . sorry. " Lucy said remembering their conversation with the guild master few hours ago.

"you guys too? " Juvia asked looking surprised.

" sorry. Natsu and gray came back from a mission yesterday. Hope they won't get tired. " Lucy said apologetically looking at Juvia.

"No, it's alright Lucy-san. It was just a thought."Juvia said smiling.

" you really think Gray would let you all alone to a mission "

" Juvia has her own charms for getting her work done sometimes " Juvia said smirking.

" yeah and the charm is bedroom? " Lucy asked smiling knowingly.

" may be " Juvia answered back while blushing and looking away.

"what do you think is in that letter that he wanted 'us' to deliver. " Lucy asked changing the topic.

"master said it's something personal and can not be delivered by normal people. And the place it has to be delivered can not reached by normal people "Juvia said reciting what master said to her and gray earlier.

Lucy and juvia looked at each other for few seconds and bursted out laughing. Both Gray and Natsu turned around looking at the laughing girls.

"what's so funny? " Natsu asked Lucy raising an eyebrow.

"oh, nothing. Just secret girls talk." Lucy replied back after laughing.

Gray said something taunting the fire dragon slayer that got him all fired up.

" you wanna fight ice princess? " Natsu said punching his fists together while smirking.

"you bought it up now" Gray smirked back.

And they began fighting.

Again.

Juvia and Lucy looked at each other and sighed cracking a smile.

"since we are going out tomorrow, how about we say hi to Erza. I haven't seen her today at the guild." Lucy said changing the topic.

"you are right. Juvia hasn't seen Erza-san today. She hasn't shown up today at the guild. May be she took the day off. " Juvia said thinking of the red head wizard.

" Erza is actually acting a little weird since last few days. I wonder if she okay." Lucy said a little worried.

" she is always thinking about jellal-san and gets moody easily " Juvia said agreeing.

" hmm, Juvia is also worried about her. OK lucy-san, let's go to her place and cheer up her" Juvia said excitedly.

* * *

Fairy tail guild was noisy as ever making the iron dragon slayer feel annoying. However, all his senses were concentrated on a certain blue haired petite solid script mage who was sitting with her two friends few tables away from him.

Their last encounter was something he wasn't able to digest easily. He left without a word that day.

He was sitting on his table with his black cat munching on his food.

Levy would occasionally glance at him. She was sitting with two best friends, jet and Droy. They were talking to her about something, she was nodding and smiling at them but she was more concentrated on glancing at her boyfriend. Who was sitting a few tables away with a frown on his face. Well, that's his usual expression.

She sighed remembering everything that happened the previous day. He left her house without a word. She was worried now. She didn't wanted a fight because of her stupid act. Her two friends were looking at her woriedly.

"Agh, what's wrong guys? " levy asked confused why she was becoming the center of their attraction.

"Is something wrong? You look a little sad." jet asked suspiciously

"Agh, no, no. I'm just a little tired because of lack of sleep. Last night, let stayed up late night reading a book. That's all. Nothing serious. " she said covering up.

" l'll get you a coffee then, it will make you feel better. " Droy said getting up.

"No, I'll get it for you " jet said getting up too.

"No, I'll bring it"

"Let's see who will bring it first then " the two made a race and went leaving levy alone on the table.

Gajeel got up finally tired. He turned to leave the guild. Levy also finally got up gathering all the courage. If she didn't man up today, it was now or never. Wait, she was talking like Elfman. Levy shook her head and made her way towards determined to clear up this misunderstanding.

Gajeel was outside the guild where there few people, almost deserted corridor.

" Gajeel, wait" he heard a soft familiar voice behind.

Gajeel turned around sighing. He just couldn't stop those dirty thoughts entering his mind. He missed her. He admitted to himself.

" what is it shrimp? " Gajeel asked sounding roughly than he thought he would.

Levy swallowed the invisible knot in her throat. She wasn't going to back off today.

" why are you avoiding me? " she asked directly jumping towards the topic.

" I'm not"

"Then why are you not talking with me like usual? You didn't even say a 'hi' today morning " she asked as if a student forgot his homework.

" I forgot? " Gajeel said scratching his cheek looking away.

" Gajeel, look at me. " she said sternly folding her hands. He wasn't even looking at her. Was he that mad? What was he thinking about her now? A whore Oh no!

Gajeel finally looked her turning his head. She was way too cote like this. He loved her like this. She had that look, that almost made him forget everything.

" Are you mad at me? " she said it softly now. Slumping her shoulders, looking down.

" I wanted to do something special that day. For you " she said ashamed of herself.

" For me? Why? " He asked confused. There was a light blush coating her cheeks.

" yes, for you. It was cana's idea. She said we have to move on. She said we have to take our relationship to next level. Make something special for you and make you happy. So that you would - "

" I would what? " Gajeel asked.

" You know that" Levy said innocently looking away.

" Know what? " Gajeel asked annoyingly, talking about something without knowing what it is. It wasn't his style. The little book worm was making a brain teaser.

" Th- that thing people do when they are in relationships " she said stuttering but emphasizing her words, so that the iron head would understand.

Finally, Gajeel's eyes widened realising her words.

She was talking about sex.

Oh god.

They were in relationship for three years. Of course, they used kiss, hug, say sweet things to each other. And sometimes they would even get out of control doing things more than kissing. It would stop before they go all the way. They weren't kids anymore. She was right. One of them had to make the first move.

But.

Gajeel took few steps forward slowly occupying her personal space. He placed his both hands on the either side of the wall caging her between the wall and his big form. Levy looked at him with shy face placing her hands on his broad chest trying make out his sudden feelings.

'he is definitely mad' that's what her brain told her.

" I'm sorry. " Levy whispered choking out her words. Tears were appearing at the edge of her eyes.

" Tell me shrimp. You really want to do it? " Gajeel asked. His face inches away from her. His face was a little flushed too now.

" huh? " Levy was surprised now.

" you really want it? You think you are ready for it? " gajeel repeated question.

" I love you Gajeel. I'll do anything for you " she back with red cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Gajeel smirked and crushed his lips to hers. Levy didn't kiss immediately. She was surprised. But later sighed in to kiss feeling the bliss wash over her.

" silly Levy" his said after the kiss.

" I need to tell that woman not mess with my girl like this" Gajeel said remembering the cause of all this scene.

" so, you are not mad at me? " Levy asked blinking away the tears.

" who said no? Of course I'm pissed . And that's why as a punishment, you going to bring me food for this week with out fail. " He said lightening the mood while smirking. He moved away from.

" And if you don't come with my food, I'll eat you up shrimpy " He said walking away with his broad back.

Levy blushed at his words instead of being scared. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Erza was picking up the clothes from floor for laundry. She had a long day. She finally decided that she was going to go to guild for refreshment. If she sat all day like this lonely in her dorm, she was definitely going to get a headache. But before that she had to send her all clothes for laundry.

After the sleepless night, she finally got up. She took a quick shower and had pasta for breakfast. After that, she decided clean up the house. It has been a week since she did that. Sitting at home and doing nothing wasn't her style. It would help her to pass the time anyway. So the red haired beauty cleaned the house until now and only clothes were pending.

Erza was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was tied up with a hair clip leaving out few strands that were falling on her face.

There was knock on the door.

Erza put all the clothes on a corner of the room. When she opened the door, she was met either her best friends Lucy and juvia.

" Hello, Erza-san. " Juvia said waving her hand with a smile.

" Hey, long time no see " Lucy also greeted her.

The three girls hugged each other and entered the house. All of them settled on the couches in the hall. Era's dorm was neither too fancy nor too boring. The wall were painted light peach colour giving a glow when sunrays fell on them from the windows.

" This is for you " Juvia gave a white colored bag to Erza while smiling.

" Iet me guess? Strawberry cake? " Erza asked excitedly.

" yep, thought that would cheer you up" Lucy said smiling.

" cheer me up? For what? " Erza asked confused setting the cover on a table.

" No. It's nothing like that. She was saying that you would feel lonely without us. That why cheering up. " Juvia said covering up.

" yeah yeah, that it" Lucy said immediately before Erza gave them a weird look.

" How about I get some tea for you both?" Erza getting up.

" hey, come on. There is no need of formalities with us. Besides we didn't come here for tea. We just wanted to talk. We both missed you. We are gonna leave on a mission tomorrow and you just came from one yesterday. So, thought we wouldn't catch up with you again in a while. "

" you guys are going on a mission tomorrow? Alone? " Erza asked surprised.

" Not exactly. It's separate. Me and Natsu. Juvia and Gray. " Lucy said correcting herself.

" I thought do. There is no way Gray and Natsu would let you go on a mission alone. Those two have grown a little sweet towards you guys nowadays. But still they just came back yesterday " Erza asked digesting the new information.

" hmm, that's true. Erza-san. But it was master's direct order. We had no choice " Juvia said sighing.. She was happy for Gray being sweet towards her but sometimes, his over protectiveness got her mad.

" hahaha, come on Juvia, don't tell me that you got bored of Gray that soon. " Erza asked smirking.

" Juvia is not bored of Gray-sama, he is just being over protective and juvia has to still get used to that" Juvia said blushing.

" Natsu won't even let go to bathroom alone at midnight. Now, tell me how is that over protectiveness instead of annoying.? " Lucy said huffing and folding her hands. She leaned back to the couch.

" yeah yeah, because after that bathroom scene, he gets his reward for the entire night. That's why he annoys you may be " Erza said giggling.

" wh- what? Now way! What are you even talking about? " Lucy asked looking away while blushing.

" come on girls, both of you know that they love you way too much. It's just their weird way of showing their love. " Erza said concluding.

" it could be a little decent you know, I'm not saying that I don't love Natsu. He is just not the Knight in the shining Armour I imagined, that doesn't mean I'm going to trade him for anyone. " Lucy said sitting back to her original position.

" Juvia agrees " Juvia said raising her hand in agreement.

" but your boyfriend is much better than our husbands as far I know " Lucy said changing the topic.

Erza sighed. How come she knew from the beginning that this conversation was going to end this way. She should have expected this.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were walking towards fairy Hills. It's been six hours since Juvia and Lucy went to meet Erza. The sun was already setting down filling the sky with bright colours. The air was chilly, good thing he bought his coat.

" what do you think they would be talking about? " Gray asked his frenemy who was walking silently beside him. He had his hands in his pockets.

It was those few random moments when both of them would be silent and talk seriously about things.

" probably food" Natsu said ruining the moment totally.

How the hell did he think that Natsu can ever talk straight and serious. Gray sighed inwardly and shook his head.

They reached the fairy Hills. Juvia and Lucy were outside already, ready to leave. Gray made eye contact with Juvia and they both smiled at each other. Lucy and natsu waved their hands to each other and smiled.

" Hey" Gray greeted Erza.

" hey" Erza said seriously back to her ' titania' mode.

" what we're you guys doing for so long? " natsu asked Lucy.

" talking? " Lucy said.

Natsu bent down near Erza and asked" Did you tell her about the my underwear? "

" may be? " Erza said as if thinking.

Natsu paled.

" OK, bye Erza-San. Good night." Juvia said waving her hand to the red head.

The three girls hugged each other and said their good byes. Lucy and juvia went in separate directions. Erza watched as Natsu removed his scarf and draped it around lucy's neck. Juvia and Gray walked hand in hand talking.

" good night jellal " she said looking at the few stars that were appearing on the dark sky and closed the door.

* * *

Somewhere, at the edge of the mountain, Jellal whispered smiling " erza"

" come on, the food is ready Jellal " he heard a small voice calling him.

" coming" Jellal turned around walking away tightening the blue Navy coat around.

' soon, we'll meet. Until then'


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: sorry for the long gap guys.. College life is pretty hectic.

Enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Oak town was special for oak trees. It's name came from their oak town origin..

The place was a special marketing place and one of a big tourist spot of their region.

Gray and juvia reached oak town around eleven in morning after catching the morning train. Gray was wearing his usual long white coat which he would wear for missions and juvia also in usual long blue navy dress and french hat..

They were holding hands as they were walking around the town . juvia was all smiley-smiley because of the mission.. She rarely came out these days for missions and the weather was good , making the mood for couples around there romantically.

"Oak town did not really change that much, did it ? " gray asked swinging their backpacks in one hand and holding juvia's hand in other as they walked around the town.

"Right, everything looks fine except the train station, that you guys broke last time when you went for that mission last time" juvia answered bluntly making gray sweat drop.

Well it was true that our four main heros did destroy the building in half when they tried to save the magic council from a group of idiots having that wierd stick.

"HEY! It was bad guys who that did that. To chase them down, we broke a few bricks. That's all! Don't blame every thing on us" gray tried to defend himself.

Previous night they packed for their trip and made a good love making session and slept.

" where were we supposed to meet her anyway?" Gray asked thinking about the main reason they came here.

"Master said she was in a forest outside the town. You didn't forget did you gray sama? " juvia said remembering about what master said.

"Hmm, yes. " that was all Gray said

The forest outside the town was pretty much a hectic to get and a good amount of calories was burnt to get there.

"You think we can have lunch before we go in there" gray said as he indicated to the forest. His stomach made a noise as the result of their morning walk.

"No, it's just a letter. We'll just deliver the job and we can eat happily" juvia answered with the same cheerfullness she had in the morning.

It's been a month since she actually felt a small rush of adrenaline through her body about a mission. She wanted to get the 'job done' of course.

"Doesn't she ger hungryat all? " Gray thought as he internally sighed and nodded at her.

They made their way inside the forest and they could feel the familiar feel of birds sounds, water falls, all greenary...

Until they reached a water fall inside the forest.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" juvia said as she saw the water fall.

They never knew there was actually a small fountain deep inside the forest.

Gray smiled looking at juvia getting all excited. Well, it was her element. The water can make juvia happy of course.

Juvia went near the water and touched it with her finger tips and converted her hand into water. Suddenly her eyes widened at the contact and a smile made it's way up to her lips.

"Gray sama, its so fresh and clean. Its makes juvia want to feel it more" juvia said merging her entire hand deep in to the water.

"Well, it just inside a forest and mostly was not seen by people. Obviously was more fresh and clean" gray said kneeling beside juvia.

"Tell me, we could take a bath here . you know, no one is around here. " gray asked in a low voice near her ear.

Juvia turned a slight pink at the statement but nodded her head anyway.

"But, let's finish the job first" she said standing up and directing towards his pocket holding the letter.

"We are almost here, we'll be done before the end of the day" Gray said pulling her back and latched his hands around her waist, her back to his chest. Juvia blushed at his comment.

Gray bebt down to her ear level and spoke lowly. "We could always do the the job later also, you know"

"Well, I... " her brain did wonder of not working at these situations.

"I think we should finish the job first because... It's hot now, it will be cool later at evening" she didn't know what she was saying.

"Yes, it's very hot that's why let's take a bath first" gray tried to slip the bag away from her shoulder.

"Gray sama... I want to finish the job first " she tried to stay as determined as she could. She wanted the adrenaline rush in her body because of the job... Not because her hot , seductive, handsome husband..

She slipped away from Gray's grip by turning in to water and turned around him smiling as she walked away.

"Hey, That's cheating. you can't just do that to me.. That's for your enemies not for your husband.. " gray acted like he was offended looking away like he was pouting.

Juvia giggled at him and said "Gray sama, we will get one here . but, let's get the job done first. Master said it was pretty important . we don't want it to fall into wrong hands now, do we? "

Gray still looked away trying not to give in. He was one tough husband.

Juvia came near him circling her arms around his neck smiling at his silliness.

"We could also do some shopping for your clothes also later. And may be could also stay in an inn for tonight if you want. " juvia said trying to make him look at her.

Gray finally looked at her raising an eyebrow..

"Really? I thought we going home back by night. But I guess I'll take the offer . " he said trying to be nonchalant and surrounded his hands around her waist.

Juvia gave him kiss on the cheek. They both held held hands as they made their way.

* * *

The iron dragon slayer was laying on his leather couch half nude and was currently waiting for his food arrival of his girl friend.

"Iam definitely gonna kill that shrimp for sure this time, she was supposed to be here an hour ago" he said massaging his tummy.

He was waiting fo food for 2 hours now. His stomach made it's presence by grrrr grrr... Again.

He was so gonna-

He heard the doorbell ringing. He was so going give a piece of his mind to her no matter what today.

The book worm women was in her regular attire with 2 large books in her hands. Both of them not meant for her size.

Gajeel opened the door and let her come in. He saw the books in her hand.

'Where's my food' he thought.

" Hi Gajeel! " levy answered in her usual tone, making her way through the house like she has been there for billion times already.

"Hey shrimp, where's my food? " Gajeel asked doubtly Closing the door behind.

Levy sat on the couch opening thr book she bought now and putting her glasses on and preparing for the new book.

"What food? " she asked absent mindedly. She so loved this book.

"SHRIMP, I thought that you going to bring food for me today. Don't tell me you forgot already? " Gajeel said standing in front of her folding his arms against his chest looking down at her.

Levy finally looked up to him and gave him a confused expression. Something crossed over her eyes and she finally realised the talk she had with him in the guild last time.

'It was for real? ' she thought he was just joking at her like always.

"Don't tell you thought this was one of my jokes." He said realising her.

" you really wanted me to bring you food? I really thought you were joking" she looked at him suprised.

"You thought it was joke. How could I joke when you seriously tried to seduce me? I thought , I said I was pissed!" Gajeel asked bending down to her level forrowing his brows.

"Hey, that's different! I really thought you were joking . And you know that's I can't cook, how can you ask me to do something like that. That's completely cheating! " she said flustered and frowning at him.

"Well then , what am I supposed to do? tell me! " Gajeel said angrily and his stomach again made a noise grrrrrrr...

Gajeel's eyes widened and turned away from her embarrassed. Damn..!

Levy looked shocked at him. He WAS really waiting for her and she ...

"Iam sorry, I didn't know that you really were waiting. I thought you were joking. I am so sorry" her eyes softened at him feeling ashamed. She couldn't do even a single thing right.

How could she be so dumb. She thought.

" forget it. I knew you wouldn't do something like this. I was just kidding, l had my preparations anyway-" Gajeel was cut off when his little angel spoke... He was going to forgive her, one last time.

"Counter attack me then! " she said looking down. Her hair covering her eyes.

"What are you-" gajeel tried to reason up but-

"You said that I seduced you right? You do it then. We'll be equals then. " she said looking through him...

Suddenly her words made the room feel so hot.. He didn't like the heat, he wasn't a fire mage like natsu. He eyes were turning quite big like saucers... Did he offend her or something...? Sweat rolled down his body in fear of a fight again.

Both of their hearts were beating erratically and faces red in competition..

"Wh- what at the hell are you telling me to do? You getting pretty weird these days! Did that cana again-" his stuttering words were again cut off when levy bit her lips throwing the book to the side that had her interest few minutes ago and stood up suddenly on couch. Her eyes still covered by her hair.

She was on same height as him now.

Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat. His mind was already doing flip flops and the butterflies in his stomach were also not helping at all. His heart would recently beat even more faster than usual when ever he thought of levy.

'Where the hell is my shirt.. ' gajeel thought nervously. This was his first time looking for clothes even though he was feeling so hot..

He did this 'meals' thing to reduce their awkwardness between them after that scene but saying and doing these things were bringing back all those things back to him again.

Levy slowly lifted her head shlyly looking at him. Guess, it's up to her now. Levy slowly circled her hands around his neck leaning forward. Gajeel stayed like a rock in shock.

Most of thier intimate moments were usually her starts. She looked at him with the same look she gave few days back. She kissed his lips slowly and lightly.

Gajeel's acted like he had an electrical shock. But kissed her back with more energy. Kissing was so much good in his department. He also held her slowly tightening his large hands around her petite waist. He'd been controlling himself a lot. Guess, not anymore?

Levy fisted her hands in black mane trying to kiss even more fiercely than him, trying to be dominant over her big boyfriend. He sure was player. First he acts innocent but once he starts, sure is rough.

Gajeel grunted in to the kiss and pushed her back to the couch making her loose her balance on her couch. Her left leg around his were in pretty tangled position.

Both of them landed on the couch with him on top and levy with her back on to couch. Her arms around his neck while his were around her waist holding her against him.

It was more comfortable like this he thought. She tried to push him to dominate him again but Gajeel kissed her this time.

He was of course more stronger than her. He held her wrists above her head stopping his kisses and looked at the little devil, breathing heavily. Levy was also breathing heavily. She looked at him frowning. Lips swollen from their make out session.

" what the hell are you doing? Trying to seduce me again? " Gajeel asked gruffly with his face red again.

He could feel her chest rising and falling against his and the look on her face was definitely a turn on. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he could feel her all.

"What if I did! " she answered still breathing heavily.

"Then, Iam not holding back this time" Gajeel said seriously looking direct in to her eyes.

"Who told you to hold back in the first place? I never asked you to! " Levy answered him looking at him directly too.

" you are definitely a vixen , you know? " Gajeel said smirking at her.

Levy looked at him offended.

"Iam not a-" she was cut off when Gajeel kissed her again.

He thought that he was going to kill her. But, SHE was going to be the death of him definetly in one of these days.

Whatever she was going to say were turned in moans. Levy giggled at him when Gajeel kissed her neck. She held his head in her tiny hands making him look at her.

She whispered "I love you , Gajeel"

Gajeel just gave her a look of satisfaction, love and lust. It was again a turn on.

"Dragon slayers always keep their promises. You didn't bring me my food. So, Iam going to eat you. " Gajeel just smirked at her and kissed her again. He sure had her holding long enough.

Time to give in. Maybe he didn't know how to start these things but sure was a man who knew how to finish these things.

This was going to be LONG afternoon.

* * *

Gray and juvia were currently standing outside a house of women they were looking for. The said women 'Gracia' did open the door.

She was wearing a long coat and was giving same vibe as polyruscia. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing glasses.

When they introduced themselves as fairy tail mages and told about the letter. She just nodded her head raising a brow.

When they gave her the letter, she just mumbled something about 'that old man takes too long' nodding her head and slammed the door against their faces. The couple sweat dropped at her formalities.

"Guess the job is done." Juvia said sighing deeply.

"Guess it is." Gray also agreed to her.

Juvia's long rush of adrenaline was damped out now. She was expecting something new...

* * *

-A/n: don't forget to review and vote..

Suggestions are always welcomed, even criticism are also allowed. I could always improve more.. ?


	7. Chapter 7

**: Chapter 7 :**

* * *

A/N: a bit of gale... Too... Enjoy.

* * *

The next day Gray and juvia went back to magnolia. Juvia was hoping for something exciting to happen in the mission even though it was just a letter delivering job. Just like there was some kind of threat to the world and they had to save the day or something.

Even if there was something like that. She was pretty sure that gray was going to do all the action.

She frowned thinking back at the memory about gray. He wouldn't even let her carry her back pack, helping in a mission was pretty far away from her league.

It was almost afternoon when they came to the guild to report about their 'successful' mission of theirs to their master. They saw Lucy and natsu at the bar counter with Lucy sitting having Natsu's arms around her shoulder who was standing behind her.

He was looking at the book that Lucy was reading. Natsu looked at them and gave them a wave followed by Mira who was filling the glass with the drinks.

Both juvia and gray waved back at them smiling. Looked like they were back earlier than them.

When they reached reached the master's office and knocked on it, Erza opened the door for them. Both the parties gave each other a little surprised look but smiled at each other.

"Hi! Erza-san" juvia said while gray just smiled and shoved his hands in yo his pockets.

"Hi to you guys too. You guys took your sweet time for such easy work" erza said motioning them to come in. The couple followed erza.

Master Makarov was drowned in his usual paper works. He looked up the people standing in front of him.

"Hello children." he greeted looking at the couple sweetly.

Juvia bowed to him while Gray just nodded his head in acknowledgement .

"We deliverd the letter safe and sound as you asked master." juvia reported about their work.

" Thank you children , it was a great help. " Makarov nodded .

The couple left after the a small talk about boring journey they had. They made their way to counter where Mira was cleaning glasses while having a small talk with Lucy and levy who were half red in anger and half in embarrassment by Cana's words who was holding a cup of her usual drink.

"Hello everyone! " juvia greeted her friends while she took a seat.

"Hey juvia. " Lucy and Levy greeted her.

"Hey there rain drop." cana teased.

"You guys came late." Lucy said talking about her mission with Natsu.

"Yes, we were a little lost in the forest yesterday and couldn't find the client's house faster. So, we had to stay in an inn for the night" juvia answered them trying to be as convincible as she can.

"So...? " cana asked wiggling her eyebrows giving her one of those infamous sly looks.

"So? " juvia asked tilting her side innocently.

She knew that no one can escape Cana's pervertness.. Playing like this was the only option.

"Cana! " both Lucy and levy said at same time.

"What? Iam just asking about her mission just like a good friend. What's wrong with that? " cana also faked innocence.

"Yeah, right. No one is gonna fall in the same old pit twice you know? " Lucy said resting her hands on waist.

Nastu was no more beside his wife. He knew by now that to never meddle in women matters. Otherwise was gonna become very petty that was definitely gonna become a red face as tomato.

He was sitting in one of the tables with gray and gajeel.

"Okay fine! I give up. But only this time. She is definitely mine next time. " cana said when both Lucy and Levy gave hard stares towards her.

"How did yours go, Lucy-san? " juvia asked trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, it was a piece of a cake. But there is something more than what it looks as far I know. Because I don't think master Makarov would send powerful mages as us for such easy work." Lucy looked a little worried.

"He could have sent a regular fairy tail mage" levy concluded.

"Juvia felt it too. But then again , master Makarov is completely unpredictable. Did Lucy-san feel any strange evil aura there? " juvia asked.

"Not really. But it felt like we were being followed. That's what natsu said. I don't have that dog's nose" Lucy said in annoyance.

"That's not a dog nose, it's my dragon slayer senses working" Natsu said from his table far away.

Yes, definetly a dragon slayer. Sharp ears too...

"Yeah" lucy agreed defeatedly.

"Juvia and Gray-sama didn't feel anything like that" juvia told them thinking back about them back in oak town.

"Don't worry, it wasn't in to wrong hands. Master Makarov said that letter could be opened by a particular spell. It could only be read by particular person. Not everyone can read it. So, no harm done. " Mira said setting one of her cleaned glasses down.

"How do know that? " Levy asked curiously with her eyes twinkling .

"Well, master said it himself." Mira answered sweetly.

"so time to get a new job request on our hands. It's so boring sitting in here all day" natsu stood up stretching up his arms.

"Yeah me too, let's get one. This stupid 'letter delivering' was a piece of cake. It felt like a picnic rather than work. " Gray also stood up.

Juvia and Lucy looked at them and sighed. They so wanted to go back to wizard life too.

"Hey Gajeel, let's take a job together. This one is good. The reward is also worth it. " Levy said holding up a flyer in her hands scanning through her sharp eyes.

"Yeah, coming. Shrimp." Gajeel stood walking towards his girlfriend.

"He seems in good mood lately, that _so not_ common in here" Mira asked surprised.

"Well, he is in good mood ever since he has Levy-san by his side, it's 'love', it changes anyone. " juvia said dreamily with love popping out of her eyes.

Everyone laughed. That was typical juvia.

Gajeel and Levy blushed at her comment before waking out of guild holding hands.

"Safe trip, love birds" cana said waving her hands to them.

Later, juvia and Gray were back to their house. The two store house was one of their lucky catch that they bought for one good reasonable money.

Gray opened their door and started packing his things.

"Looks like it's time for me to hit the road again. A new job request." Gray said giving juvia a smile.

Juvia entered the kitchen and started preparing his lunch. She would never allow her love to eat outside food in her presence.

"What kind of mission is it this time Gray-sama? " juvia asked from kitchen packing his lunch box. She was preparing his back pack.

"Some kind of dark guild is bossing wrong a few villages. Just need to straighten their heads and kick their butts out of there." Gray said walking around the house pulling his white coat around him.

"That's sounds exciting. Juvia would love to join" juvia Packed all and kept them in his bag.

She slowly wanted to convince Gray about these matters. It was getting hard for her. To live a normal life while you are a wizard.

"Yeah , yeah. Next time." Gray just waved his hand.

Juvia caught his hand and turned him around to face her. She was frowning.

"Juvia really wants to go on a job request Gray-sama." juvia insisted.

"Ok then, next we are going together. Deal" Gray showed his thumbs up. Smiling.

Juvia Pouted at him. It was not what she was planning.

"Gray-sama, it's boring to be in home all day. Juvia, would like to be her old self. All active wizard life-" juvia tried again but shut her up with a kiss.

She was suprised. He sure was a distracting creature.

"You are so mean to juvia, Gray-sama" juvia said giving him his bag.

"No can do, Iam a mean, selfish, possessive husband. You can always hangout with lucy and shopping always brightened your mood. So 'no' is a 'no'. " Gray took the bag from her and made a way to their door.

"Good bye. Will be back in no time. " Gray said capturing her lips once again.

"That's soo cheating Gray-sama." juvia pouted again but waved her hand either way.

"Anyway, safe journey" juvia closed the door behind her when he left.

She sighed and went to clean up.

The life of a normal housewife was so not her type. It was not what she dreamt of being after married to gray.

Lucy and juvia were at shopping trying to buy clothes. More than necessary.

It was all they could do nowadays. Only eat , sleep, have a little romance with their husbands, and shopping was becoming one of their regular things.

"Levy is out on a job too... " Lucy said hanging up a red long frock back to the shelf.

"And she has boyfriend too. Gajeel-kun never treats her like that. They go on jobs together. Ohh, juvia is so jealous! " juvia said frustrated with herself.

She really wanted her wizard life back. She wanted to go adventures with her friends, engage in fights and win them, feel that bliss of gaining rewards after hardworks on jobs.

She was starting to miss the juvia lockser she was once. She sighed.

"If only our dumb headed natsu and Gray could realise that. " Lucy said folding her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, Juvia agrees." she nodded her head.

"Girls? Mind picking up a dress already? " the owner of the shop , said coming towards them holding a pile of dress they saw the whole time.

"It's almost time to close the shops dears, not that I mind waiting." He said slowly.

"We are so sorry! We were just caught up in in our talk and almost forgot about the time." Lucy apologised to the owner.

"Guess we will come again tomorrow." juvia said heading to the door. Lucy followed her collecting her purse.

"You Women turned the entire shop upside down and now you leave." the owner sighed to himself in frustration closing the door behind when they left.

" sure is a patient one. " juvia said chuckling when they left the shop.

Lucy agreed .

"I think we should talk to them once again. One more try won't hurt .Right? " Lucy asked walking around their street.

The 'night' magnolia was sure a beautiful one.

"Juvia remembers it was like yesterday when she walked down to fairy tail to join them. She really does miss all the fun now. " she agreed to Lucy while sighing.

"So, this time we are gonna have a serious talk but no ending up to bed! " Lucy said determined raising her thumbs up.

"Yes! " juvia also said determined raising her thumbs too. A slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Who ever ends up in the bed is the chicken out." Lucy said.

"That's a difficult one to agree with you know lucy-san." juvia said sweat dropping.

"But , at least we have to try. If they have any seducing power over us. We are the women in this relationship. We overpower the men not the other way around." Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right. We can't always be like this. We are one of the strongest wizards. This one should be a piece of cake." juvia also said all fired up now.

So,"MISSION: TAKING DOWN OUR HUSBANDS"

* * *

"Ga-Gajee-l... Stop that! " levy exclaimed throwing her head back, her back fixed on the wall. Gajeel's roaming all over her body under her shirt. While his cloths were hanging loosely around him because of all the pulling levy was doing to him. Her hair band gone and her wild short blue hair running freely.

The said the iron dragon slayer was just doing his job ignoring the poor girl's voice.

Levy held on his shoulders even tighter when sucked a special spot behind her earthenware came to her lips, kissing her like she was going to vanish any second. Her lips opened making him deepen the kiss, their tongues battle in heat while her gripping tightly than before. His one hand pushing her legs apart and pulled her left leg around him. She instinctively wrapped it around his waist. Suddenly his hips went forward with her movement, causing them both to feel the want, and arousal for each other. Levy gasped at the rock hard feeling of his cocktail, while Gajeel just groaned feeling her so close down there.

Levy started feeling different and hot all around her body. Gajeel went back again to the sucking and nipping duty on her neck. Levy couldn't control herself anymore and gave a loud moan when he sucked again at the right spot. She pulled his mane when he awarded going for it again. She just smelled too good for him. He just wanted to take her right there and then. She pulled his head back up and kissed him roughly as hard as she could. The feelings were just overflowing.

This was all new to the couple. So, they just had only one way to find out.

Learn about , from the hearty love to tasty anatomy. Levy could break any codes and learn any language, she was a genius in this department. But learning Gajeel was definitely the most difficult one she came across till now.

He was completely unpridictable. One moment they were talking to their client and the next thing she knew , she was in her boyfriend's arms him making her whimper and moan.

Gajeel just groaned at her, her sounds were such a turn on for him. He started kissing her neck making way down to the dangerous region . again.

Suddenly, he stopped.

He let go her slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His arms stiil around her back and her's around his broad shoulders he slowly lowered the leg around hip and let her feet touch the ground.

"Gaj-jeel? " levy muttered slowly at his sudden stopping.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Gajeel said slowly. Now back to his normal self. He smiled fondly at her.

Levy looked at him suprised. One second he was making her body melt in his arms and now making her heart melt by that smile.

"What? " levy asked still in bliss.

"... " Gajeel just looked away with a blush on his face . she just had urge to punch him. And she did exactly that.

"what?" Gajeel said. Levy blushed even harder. What was she supposed to tell him? Why did he stop so suddenly? Same levy you are turning into one of those perverts. Gajeel bent down and whispered in to her ear. "we'll take an inn and continue there. We can't do this public shrimp. I don't want to go jail for public indecency like the stripper".levy just felt the Heat rise all over once again and her heart was beating again. Faster.

Controlling harmones sure was hard thing.

Ohh...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: long time no see. Sorry for the late update. I was working on a another story.. You can check out my " _three years"_. Yes, it's gruvia.. 😘😘**

* * *

 _ **#**_

 _ **chapter 8**_

 _ **#**_

It has been two days since Gray and Natsu had left for their job. Juvia and Lucy were practically digging way too much for their plan to work.

unfortunately, cana found out about this plan and offered her ' _dear_ ' friends her ' _help_ '. As first both were reluctant for her help but later had no choice but to have cana for help.

Currently, they were standing in front of shop that cana dragged them to, who were both nervous and sacred a little of the card mage.

"Cana-san? Where are we again? " juvia asked confused.

The shop read " _classies_ " and below was ' _Everything a woman wants'._

Both juvia and lucy gave each other a confused look when cana just ' _grinned_ ' looking down them.

" you will find out. Now come on , follow me!" cana just grinned even wider and took both their hands in to hers and pulled them inside the shop.

Inside of the shop was little dark than outside. At the end of the room there was short women sitting on a chair who was looking through her notes.

When she heard the sound of the trio coming in. She stood up from her and smiled widely looking at cana. The shop had everything from clothing to shoes that every women would dream about.

"What _kind_ of shop is this? " Lucy asked cringing when she saw women posters on the wall that sure would get any guy a nosebleed.

"Ohh! " juvia exclaimed blushing looking at the posters.

"Yep! Now go get any dresses that would get your men to your knees" cana said proudly at her genius work.

" _No way in hell_! " both women exclaimed at cana together. Lucy had habit of wearing revealing cloths but these were definitely out of her boundary.

"Aww, come on girls. Don't be like that. If you don't pick one dress and accessories for them soon, _I_ would have come there. And I think my girls are more than stupids to go against my decision." Cana said giving them a serious look. A sly grin playing across her face.

"Juvia could never wear them! It's embarrassing." Juvia said holding a see through lingere. A blush on her face.

"Even me. I can't wear them. " Lucy said taking juvia's side.

"So, guess I have to ' _help_ ' my friends to achieve their dreams... " cana said finally standing up from her stool...

Both lucy and juvia paled...

 **#**

Gray returned to magnolia after four days didn't know whether he was strong enough to allow juvia back to the battle field and fight. The last time he saw her the floor dead and cold was when he lost himself to the sanity.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid this subject again. Not anymore. Gray sighed thinking too hard. Life of a wizard was hard. Especially for powerful mages like them. It's life or death in some cases of extreme. He didn't want to see juvia in such states. It can't be helped. His only way was to prevent juvia from taking job requests.

It was hard. Gray swallowed the lump in his throat trying to push away the bad thoughts. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and held the back pack tighter and started walking faster.

No, he was not ready to Face it... _Again_.

Gray slowly knocked the door hoping for his sweet wife to open the door.

Juvia was standing on the other side of the door still deciding whether it was good idea to open the door or not. The peep hole in the door sure was showing Gray on the other side.

Gray knocked again.

She was nervous to open the door. What if this was a bad idea? No time to turn back juvia fullbuster...

 _Knock. Knock_

Juvia shrieked to herself at the took a deep breath remembering Cana's words and slowly opened the door trying to look normal.

Gray frowned at why juvia was not opening the door. Is there an intruder in there their house? was juvia in any danger?

Gray was going to use his ice magic if she didn't open this time. He was worried. There was the common evident frown showing the proof. He heard the door open. He sighed in relief.

' _Thank god every thing is fine'_

"Hey what took you so long...? " Gray started but..

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw juvia. Mind was already running out of thoughts.

There stood his beautiful wife, wearing 'his' white shirt knoted below her chest showing her slight waist , That was tempting. And the shorts that were way high above her thighs than they should be. He could see half of her guild mark peeping through the shorts. She had a high ponytail showing of a little creamy neck and had the hands of shirt folded till it reached her almost shoulder.

Her one hand was holding a cloth and the other was on door knob.

"Hi... Gray-sama. Juvia was on the table cleaning the kitchen cupboards , it took a little time to get to the door. " juvia said shyly looking at him. It was like she was squeaking the every word.

"I can see that... " words started failing the fullbuster.

"Welcome back home, Gray-sama. " juvia said sweetly like she usually did.

Ohh, how a innocent were her words and face. Gray just had the urge to spoil her right there and then. Gray just swallowed hungrily looking at her looking at the way her pony was shaking when she was talking showing off her _little by little_ creamy skin.

"Yeah. I'm home. " Gray said giving his Backpack as juvia took it.

"The kitchen is a mess a right now. Juvia will finish it up. You should go upstairs and wash up. Juvia will fix a table for dinner by then. " she said in her sweet voice kissing his cheek that left a tingling sensation on his cheek.

Gray just nodded his head towards her and went upstairs.

Gray came down later for dinner after washing up. A look of surprise crossed him when he saw the hall and kitchen. The windows were covered by a new shape of blue that was liked by him at first sight. Their table in the hall was covered in a new colors , more like peach in cross manner showing off its edges in sides. Sure was looking beautiful.

What was more beautiful was food that was on the table. He was famished and the food smelled delicious.

Juvia was in the kitchen bringing the water bottles and glasses. Gray hugged her behind like usual and kissed her neck giving in to its softness. Juvia just sighed and relaxed in to his arms.

"Juvia is done here. Let's eat now. " she said turning around in his arms holding the bottles in her hands. Gray just hugged her once more kissing her cheek.

"Stop that Gray-sama. You just cleaned up yourself now. Juvia us still dirty from all the cleaning." Juvia said smiling. Here her body was dirty but gray had his brain dirty.

"Yeah... " Gray said still holding her.

"You look hot in ' _my_ ' shirt, you know." he said letting go of her finally making her blush.

They started eating their dinner talking about Gray's mission where he said the dark guild they were after was no much of a challenge to them. Juvia just nodded her head to his talk.

"What's with all the decorating the house anyway? " Gray asked.

Juvia put down her fork and clapped her hands in excitement. She told that she went to a special store of clothes and just couldn't avoid these beautiful curtains and all the furniture clothes that were just adorable to resist.

"OOh, juvia was trying to make the house a little beautiful than it is. " Gray just smiled at her.

"You even bought new curtains." Gray observed while eating his food.

"Yeah, Juvia always bought clothes for herself. So she felt she could some redecoration." Juvia

"It looks good , actually very good" gray commented.

"Thanks, this was lucy-san and cana-san's idea." Gray just raised a brow at cana's name but didn't say anything.

"It's so boring sitting here all day and doing nothing. So, she thought of this. " juvia said in a sad tone.

"Good idea." Gray tried to ignore her voice because he always knew what it led to...

"Juvia misses herself." juvia said sadly

Gray was becoming more nervous at her words.

"Juvia, I... " Gray started but juvia cut him off.

"That's why juvia wanted to go back to the wizard's life." juvia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Decorating the house is also a good hobby." Gray said trying to change the subject.

"Gray-sama" juvia asked him again with her serious tone.

"Yeah... "

"Juvia wants to go on jobs again she can't do this anymore." juvia said dejectedly pouting while keeping her fork in mouth with a frown on her face.

Ohh, yes very... _Cute_

"It's just not _me_ anymore." juvia said .

"You can't go on jobs anymore. We talked about this over and over again. I don't want to lose you over some stupid job. " Gray said sternly.

"You won't Gray-sama. And you know it." juvia tried again.

" juvia is stronger than that and you should belive in her. She can take of her herself. " juvia said in serious tone.

"I know you can... " Gray said looking away. He can't face his insecurities ... Not yet.

"Then why wont you let juvia-"

" I'm done with my dinner. End of discussion. " Gray said getting up carrying his plate to kitchen.

"Let's clean up and go to bed. I'm tired from the mission" Gray said carrying their plates to sink trying to change the topic.

"Gray-sama!, you can't just ditch juvia like this when we are talking like this..., we are still not done talking here you know... " juvia tried to get his attention.

"You don't need to this.. " juvia said holding the plate and following him to the kitchen when he tried to clean up the plates.

"But I want to.. " Gray said nonchantly picking up the scrub and started scrubbing.

"She can do this herself." juvia said snatching the scrub with a frown and tried to snatch the plate too but Gray didn't let her.

"Juvia, I want to protect you...just let me do that?" Gray said looking directly through her eyes seriously.

"Well you can't protect juvia like this... By making her a housewife completely." juvia also looked at him seriously. The air felt tight all of a sudden.

Juvia sighed.

"Juvia has been a mage her entire life. She has been through even extreme levels of survival also.. " juvia said softly looking in to his eyes.

"And I almost killed you at our first fight! " Gray said counter attaking her.

"That was because of juvia's ' _love at first sight'_ with you Gray-sama. She just slipped away for a few seconds and you took advantage of that. It was not because juvia was weak or something... " juvia said looking at him shyly while blushing.

Gray looked amused at her new defense mechanism.. This was interesting...

Juvia bit her lower lip and said "that won't happen again Gray-sama. Because _that_ wont happen again.." She said indicating to him.

"Oh! So, now you blame on me.. That's new. " Gray said slowly while smirking placing the plate on sink and hovering over her. Juvia turned around in his arms and found herself trapped in between him and the sink.

Then she realized something...

"You are trying to change the topic." she concludes placing her hands on his chest stopping. He sure was trying to divert her unknowingly or knowingly...

"Well, Iam... You are one distracting women." Gray said locking his arms around her hips effectively. Juvia was biting her lips nervously while blushing.

"You keep on doing that, Iam might not hold myself anymore." Gray said tracing her pink lower lip with his finger. It was turning a shade pinker by second. Gray bent down and kissed her on lips sweetly. He bit her lower lip making her squeak.

' _That felt nice'_ he thought. Gray hugged tightly kissing her hair. Juvia too finally gave into him and hugged. She missed her husband.

"Gray-sama, please let juvia work as a mage... Again. If you want to protect juvia, she should be stronger and be able to protect her herself. That won't happen if lock her up like this. " juvia said slowly fisting her hands and snuggled a little closer to him.

"Juvia, do you love me? " Gray asked still hugging her.

"Of course, Gray-sama." she said looking at him facing her Chin on his chest. Gray once again kissed her. This time deeply holding her more tightly. He was trying push away the past thoughts of her dead on the battle field cold and expressionless.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. But trust me, it's best if you are safe and sound. When I go on missions. I want to know that you are safe while I fight there. " Gray said letting of her finally and cupping her cheeks in his palms looking softly and as if in pain. Juvia held his hands and she could tell his feelings about her. She knew his fears and demons and that he was afraid and scared 'for' her. But it was high time they both had to let go their fears and move forward.

"You always say that. " she tried again.

" but you are not understanding juvia anymore. Please Gray-sama, you need to get over that. And we need to get over that. It's time to face our fears and get over them. We can't hide forever." She said trying to convince him and smiled at him.

"Juvia... " Gray tried again...

This time tears welled up her eyes and Gray seemed more alarmed than before.. He let go of her trying to sooth her. He tried to hold her but she stepped back. Gray gave her surprised look. She finally stepped away from him.

"You make yourself sound like you are a hero. But you are already a hero to juvia. You don't need to prove anything to anyone anymore Gray-sama. But you are acting so selfish on all your own that you are restrained juvia without even knowing yourself. " juvia said finally letting her feelings pour down for once.

"Juvia, I want to-" Gray was cut off.

"All you care is what you want as safe Gray-sama. All you want for me is iam safe? But juvia is not happy! We need to be happy for a marriage to work, but the only happy one happy here is you. Not me Gray-sama." juvia said dejectedly finally hanging her head low.

"No, juvia I love-" juvia cut him off again.

"I know, you love me. But love alone doesn't make a marriage a happy marriage. Juvia just wants you to give her a chance and trust her. " juvia said looking at him in defeated manner. Even Gray was almost convinced now but the that corner part of his heart would remind him and he held himself back again.

"You won't even listen to her anymore. It's not just... Right. This wasn't supposed to be like this. " with her final words juvia pushed Gray to a side and upstairs with still tears flowing. Gray tried to chase after her but failed. By the time he followed her juvia locked herself as soon as she entered their bedroom.

"Juvia! Open the door! " Gray said when felt the knob didn't turn open.

" _No_! " juvua refused.

"Please don't do this to me... " Gray sighed in .

 _"Gray-sama, juvia wants to be alone tonight._. " juvia said in shaky voice still. He could still hear her silent sobs.

"But-"

" _Please_. " Gray closed his lips in to a thin line at her words.

"Just call me if you need anything or decide to talk to me. I'll be in the guest room. " Gray said letting go the doorknob finally with a sad feeling.

 **#**

After Gray left , juvia sat on their bed and wiped her tears away. She really was feeling tired from all the drama and decided she needed a bath. She sighed to herself and went for the bathtub taking off her clothes. (Ohh, her special relaxing spot)

She merged herself in to warm water of tub feeling finally blissful after all the drama. Suddenly, there was a lacrima call from Lucy. The fullbuster household had a lacrima facility. A small spherical crystal would come to them whenever there was a call for them.

Juvia pressed the green button glowing on the ball and it turned itself in to a flat lacrima screen and Lucy was already looking at her expectantly front the other line. She showed her thumbs up and both women started laughing loudly. Lucy looked like she was outside her house and was sitting on a park bench.

"Are you outside, Lucy-san? " juvia asked.

"Yeah, must be careful that Natsu's dragon slayer senses doesn't work on me or else" she showed her hand against her throat hanging the threat in the air. Well that was true. If he heard anything, all their... ' _plan_ ' would go to waste.

"Good thing. " juvia said smiling.

"Well we will move to next plan according to cana... " lucy smiled and said her good night. And they both hanged up the call.

Ohh, the fairy tail's most powerful men were going to face the most wonderful sweet torture from their beautiful wives...

* * *

 **A/N _: don't forget to review and support._**


	9. Chapter 9

**#**

 **Chapter9**

 **#**

 **A/N: here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy..**

* * *

The following morning was for the next plan. Juvia Fullbuster stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair slowly sitting on the stool still thinking about her previous deed and grinning like an idiot. But now...

She couldn't even look at her self in the mirror. It was embarrassing, she was wearing one of her dark grey sport t-shirts making her breasts look shapely and shorts that looked way too short on her long creamy legs considering the guild mark on her thigh that out showing itself shamelessly.

Gray had woken up already, because he didn't have much sleep alone and disturbed.. So he planned hat he was going to cheer up juvia by a breakfast and coffee.. He was turning the bacons on the pan when juvia was coming down the stairs... When he looked up her smiling...

"Good mor-ah ah. " Gray just looked at her dumb founded as she came down and entered the kitchen effortlessly. The way she lwalked down the steps in a slow motion got him looking at long legs. Yeah, we all know he has a thing for juvia's legs.

"Good morning to you too Gray-sama. " juvia just smiled at him innocently moving to get her coffee. It took a moment but Gray turned off the stove.

Gray eyes just trailed behind her at her butt when she bent down to get a bowl on apposite side of the conter. Sure looked good.. No, they looked perfectly perfect in his eyes.. Gray came back to his senses after few moments when she walked past him to the couch in hall holding her coffee and the bowl.

"Hey.. Iam sorry for last night. I didn't want to make you cry. " He said taking the apposite seat to her. Juvia looked at him expressionless.

"So, you changed your mind about this? ' She asked hopefully with shine in her eyes.

" uhh... No. " gray whispered hiding his face behind his coffee. Suddenly juvia's face turned back to being impassive. Gray just internally felt a little nervous.

Juvia sighed loudly as a defeat. "Hey.. -" Gray started but juvia cut him off shaking her head.

"It's okay." she said sternly with slight aura of darkness.

"It's not okay. You are still not over it. " Gray said fallowing her back to kitchen and hugged her behind like usual to feel her body heat. She felt so soft and smooth against his hard body. Juvia tuned around suddenly facing him with a cruel glint in her eyes. Gray just swallowed a lump in his throat nervously with her sudden change of attitude.

"Gray-sama, from now on there would be new rules in the house. 1. No sexual intercourse from now on until we get over this matter. 2. No touching, kissing and no- for the intimacy.3. can't go out of house until then. " she breathed in heavily and let hereslf out of his arms and reached the stairs.

Gray stood there shocked few seconds. "You are kidding right? There is no way.. " Gray said raising his brow. His lips were making a perfect 'o' at her news.

"No , Gray-sama. Juvia is dead serious dear. " she said smiling back at him sweetly.

"Juvia, what the hell... " he said in still shock.

"No matter what plan you come up with. Iam not letting you work as a mage ... Again. " he said finally getting out his daze.

"juvia knows you will." She said with the same smile plastered. More like a smirk. She walked back to him close enough to touch but faraway for him kiss her lips.

"And what's with no touching rule.. We are married for God's sake, juvia" Gray said baffled and expagarated.

"Oh, that was juvia's personal rule and Gray-sama has no say to that." juvia said realizing the effect she had over him at his single statement.

" juvia! That's not fair. You are playing dirty here you know ." he said in a warning tone.

" And what made you think that I was going to follow these stupid rules of yours. " he said taking a step forward to show his power.

"I'm sure you have heard of it. ' _Everything is fair in love and war_. '" she said placing a kiss on his lips. Gray took advantage of it and started kissing hard. Before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back breathing hard.

"I thought you said no kissing. Already back to normal? " he said still not satisfied with his current situation and confused at how his ' _sweet_ ' wife has been converted into ' _hot_ ' wife.

"You can't Gray-sama. Juvia can if she wants to. Besides this was just a thank you for the morning coffee and breakfast. " Gray shook his head in disbelief. Of course she did it _on purpose_.

" you are such a dirty vixen. " he said when she smiled and left him for the breakfast.

That was the start of new victory of juvia fullbuster.

* * *

After the first victory juvia gained that morning. She put a spell on the house to not let Gray in to her bedroom (I mean it was their's ) and another to not let him out House. He a made a huge fuss about it but juvia shutted him up with a kiss saying she was going out to get some groceries for dinner. He stood there frowning in the hall just eyeing her retreating back when she left.

Juvia bought all the groceries for dinner. She later caught up to Lucy and cana at Mr. Parker 'as planned'. By the time she was there Lucy and cana were sitting on the seats where lucy was narrating her part of the story and cana was listening to her all 'too' well with a smirk on her face.

Cana gave huge smile at juvia when she made herself comfortable and ordered herself a cake and coffee. Lucy's expression looked both proud and embarrassed.

"Hi. " juvia greeted both women when they were done.

"Hello, juvia" lucy greeted back. And cana said " hey there babe, you look hot in that dress."

"Well, juvia will take that as a compliment. " juvia said back smiling. She was wearing a long shrug that reached beyond her knees on her morning dress.. By this time, she was already used to Cana's way of talk. Even though it was embarrassing to follow her plans. They sure had effect on both men dangerously.

"Guess, my boys sure get affected by girls. " cana remarked finally after hearing juvia's part too.

"Confirms that have at least hormones" both juvia and lucy gave her a weird look at her statement.

"What? Iam not wrong. Tell me how many guild girls at some point thought that Natsu was a gay. That was either too oblivious or truly dumb for missing lucy at the start. While men were dying to get in to her panties. " cana said proudly folding her hands.

"And as for Gray. He was more than a rock hard ice to break. He took his own time to respond to your feelings. Way _too slow_ if you ask me. " cana said looking at juvia.

Both looked down, cause they knew some of that part was true. Both idiot heads were hard as rock. But Cana's next statement made them blush to their root.

"If that would have happened, you guys would be having two children walking and crawling to guild like asuka did. " cana said smirking at them.

"What should we do next cana-san? " juvia asked trying to change the topic

"Ohh, about that... " she smirked again.

"So, how is that? " she said handing both of them a cover in hand. When the girls peeped at it. They both half screamed and half freaked..

"Now don't tell me you wont. My next plan would work based on this only. Basically, Women's greatest weapons are two in number. 1. Tears 2. Beauty. If you can't win him through tears then try through beauty. No man had survived against that. " cana gave a mini speech about their further plan for the next few minutes.

It was past afternoon when they finished with their meeting and packing up to leave. Before they could say any goodbyes cana excused herself saying she had an important work when she caught a spike of blond hair outside the window of the restaurant. Oh, that _undifferentiable_ shade of blonde..

Juvia and Lucy gave each other a confused look at Cana's sudden weird behavior but didn't give much of concern since they already had their both hands full of new task.

* * *

The fallowing days went in a blur. Gray had been sulking all the time in house with no source of entertainment or communication with the external world. And juvia walking in the same house more and more of those little pieces of cloths that would show the flesh driving his inner self into beast.

He would pin her down a couch or wall and try to take her but she would always say something or the other from her smart mouth that would get all his hormones back to normal . He would later excuse himself to bathroom saying ' _I need to take care of myself'._

A week passed like this, Gray would often say he would like to take a break from this and needed a kiss. Juvia would just give him a small a smile and smirk at him . later would walk infront of him shaking her ass knowing too well that husband was ogling her all day. He couldn't even enter her room because of the spell even when he trailed behind her to bedroom. She leave door open in half start removing her clothes showing of her body. She stood there only in her bra and underwear smiling and walk to the bathroom flexing her body.

These days Gray Fullbuster would find himself drinking more often than not with all the drama in his life. He would fall sleep feeling tipsy on the couch but when he would wake up he would find himself wrapped in warm blanket. He would read a book to pass time or sleep all day. He would avoid juvia as much possible. The more he watched her, the more he wanted her.

But he was under more self control of himself rather than like a how hungry beast would jump at his prey. She would look at him with those sexy look in her eyes but he decided finally that he would talk about it that day no matter what. This wasn't making any sense to him anymore. He played this game for way too long now.

* * *

"juvia we need to talk. " Gray said taking seat on one the kitchen counter.

"Yes, we can always talk. " she said chiming in and out of the kitchen carrying their dinner to dining table. Gray took a deep breath and asked.

"Why do want to work as wizard so badly? Am I not enough? "

"Gray-sama, we both know this is not about that." juvia said placing the final glass on the table and took a seat apposite to him.

"Then why?... You just.. I don't know anymore what to say to your level of stubbornness! " Gray said in a concerned voice but it came out rough than it should have.

"Gray-sama, juvia want to be a wizard again because she wants to. Like she said juvia has been a mage through her entire life and juvia just wants to be on your side always. " juvia said on equal tone. Gray rubbed his temple in frustration.

"You are by my side always... You will be.. We are married. And besides this game has gone too far to play anymore. I need you as much I know you want me too. " Gray said in a dark tone. Even though juvia didn't show it outside he was sure she lusted for him too. She just bit her lips in response blushing. True. She missed him too. His warm body that would keep her company all night and she felt lonely. She was starting to think that he was going to change... But she needed to stand her ground for now.

"I'm fine, Gray-sama. Like you say Juvia can not make rules in your life that constricts your life. You too can not make rules in juvia's life about being a wizard. We both need to walk togheter on the same path. And lately, all you do is push away juvia saying you need to protect her and clearing the path for us. But you are just being... Overprotective. " she concluded.

Gray looked surprised at her words. She was right. He thought he was protecting her but he forgot about her feelings all the way. Gray smiled at her words shaking his head in disbelief. This woman was sure a heaven sent gift to him. When he thinks it's all normal around , she takes things on to her hands and makes everything magical.

"You are right. I guess you did right about punishing me. I've been such an _ass_ pushing you away from yourself."

" I'm sorry. " he said but this time more softly.

"So, you will let juvia work as mage again? " juvia asked hopefully with her eyes doe like child.

"I will only if you let off the rules. " Gray asked getting up from his spot walking slowly to her cornering her in his arms.

"Juvia will , if you let her work again. " she smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I will. " Gray said in a whisper. His eyes were a shade darker than before they were filled with something else...

"Then.. No rules from now on... " she said pulling him closer by pulling his shirt.

As if waiting for those words from her lips. Gray just pinned her down there and kissed passionately. As if juvia's body had a mind of its own, it reacted on it's own before her mind could process what was happening.

Gray bit her lower lip and juvia let him deepen the kiss. He pulled her thighs apart and settled between them. Juvia could only moan at the feel of his erection. He left her lips and attacked her creamy neck. Juvia just clutched to hair pulling him closer. She wrapped her legs around his hips as Gray lifted her from the counter while kissing her again. His hands were under clothes feeling the soft flesh he missed all these days. It felt like years. He just wanted to eat her alive. She too started unbuttoning his shirt in process. The first button went off and next few flyer when juvia used her wizard power. Gray too bit a spot on her neck and juvia moaned louder clutching him for support.

"Bed-bed room... Ahhh" juvia said when they parted for air after kissing. Ohh, she missed him so much. His touch , his scent, everything ... She missed him so much.

Gray took her towards the stairs leading to their bedroom while all the way carrying her.

"Juvia... Missed you so much. " she said moaning.

"Me too... " Gray said smiling pushing his hips against hers as proof and both of them groaned at the amazing friction. Gray kissed her again and finally freed her from the cloths

That night was going to end in one rough love making sessions. They reached the door but didn't make it inside the room... Juvia groaned.

 _Damn_. Spell. She forgot.

But gray didn't stop after that too. Juvia clutched his hair tighter, his raven locks fisted under her fingers. Gray sucked on her breasts while palming the other. "oh my God, Gray-sama!" she couldn't unlock the spell while he was doing that and she didn't care anymore if he took her here or anywhere else. Juvia unfastened his pants while he kissed her.

"can't take anymore, juvia!" Gray hissed when juvia touched his shaft.

"me too…"

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT... AND Don't forget to review.**

 **Fairy tail is over. But I hope gruvia shippers won't stop loving them. Because I can't. I am not very satisfied with the last chapter but at least they are finally a Canon. And the now that world of imagination goes wild for the writers.**

 **Love fairy tail**

 **Love gruvia**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks for all the support to all viewers and reviews.**

 _ **Poll: Since the final chapter of fairy tail is over. How long time do you think that gray would take to officially propose to juvia?**_

 _ **1\. 2 months**_

 _ **2\. 6 months**_

 _ **3\. 1 year**_

 _ **4\. 2 years**_

 _ **5\. 3 years**_

 _ **6\. Lifetime**_

 _ **Vote now! On my profile. Right now!**_

 _ **So, back to the story!**_

 **#**

 **Chapter 10**

 **#**

* * *

 _Next morning_

Sunlight was peeking through the windows where you could see a pair of limp bodies tangled under bedcovers. Gray had his arm around juvia's waist and his chest was pressed against her back. Juvia had covers until chest, holding on it like a cute little girl. Her hair was sprawled all over making a mess of blue bundle.

The sound on the alarm clock beside the bed made disturbing noise breaking their silent slumber. Juvia just crouched at sound and pulled a pillow on top her ear at the noise and Gray tried to reach the annoying thing. When he couldn't catch it and it fell to the ground making even more noise. He finally opened his eyes and got up removing his arms slowly not to wake juvia up . finally the gray stopped it muttering curses under his breath at annoying thing.

When he turned around looking , his eyes met a beauty on their bed wide awake. The blue eyes didn't seem too happy by the source of her waking up.

"Good morning" Gray said in gruff voice.

"Good mor- Gray-sama! Your clothes! " she half screamed at his attire and covered up eyes. Well actually her whole self under the sheets.

"Well look who's talking. Last night you were itching to take these off and now you are embarrassed . " Gray said amused picking up his underwear from under the bed.

"Tha-that's different. " she said from still under the sheets.

"I beg to differ. " juvia felt the bed beside her get heavy and when she peeked through the sheets, she saw gray lying with his arms behind his back only in his pants looking at her smirking.

"You like what you are lookin at? " he asked.

"Gray-sama! " juvia exclaimed blushing even more. Gray chuckled and snooted closer to her.

He slowly pulled away the sheets and found her red. He moved her in such a way she was between his legs, Gray had his arms around her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. She didn't complain much , just still recovering herself from the previous night of being a puddle of happy harmones.

"Four right?" Gray asked in contentment.

"Definitely a record. We never been that far at once. That was most roughest night. " he said kissing love bite on her neck.

"Yeah, pretty rough. " juvia agreed.

"Who knew that lovely women like you was wild cat in bed. I mean you liked it and iam pretty sure I heard _everything_ right last night. " He said teasing her.

"What did you hear? I did not said say anything! " she said in defence. He was right. Last night they couldn't make it inside. Well.. You know what could have happened in their moments of love and lust. When they came back to sanity, juvia by had unlocked the spell and gray got them inside and the night was still young, so they went on and on….

"Well you said like ' _ohh, l want more. It feels so good a_ -' " Gray said mimicking her actions last night before juvia shoved a pillow to his face. She heard his laugh from the other side.

When she removed the pillow, she pouted looking at his laughing face.

"What if juvia did? Its only natural for anyone to say things like that at that moment. " she said not so happily.

"Well, considering you is a special case who barely knew the meaning of sex a few months before. " Gray said holding her tight when she tried to turn around in his arms.

The world of wizardry was great considering all the powers. They had schools for both normal and wizard children separately But they had only few educational schools for wizards that costed pretty much. Juvia was wizard recognized in her surroundings, so no school actually wanted to take her in because of lack of money. Since she had no way for it, she decided she won't study . since she did not, the part about sex was unknown to her . sure she had friends that would talk to her all the time about these things she always tried to escape those situations considering them as not safe. the movies did little help but she rather avoid those rated movies.

And when actually the fullbuster married her and he found out the little secret, he was surprised for a moment before a kind of sentiment passed through him and for the first time Gray fullbuster made love to her. After that they became better and made development in this department.

"But seriously, who told you to do all these things? You had me on edge last night. I couldn't think I could hold on any longer." Gray asked still his face on her shoulder just feeling the softness of the skin.

"Cana-san" she said in a low voice.

"I kinda guessed that would be the answer.. " He said finally looking at her groaning. She giggled at his words. But seeing gray frustrated all these days was a fun part for a while. It was just even more fun last night.

"But seriously you won't get anything next time by withholding sex juvia. " he cleared.

"Juvia knows. " she hummed shaking in both of them in like swing slowly.

Gray slowly started kissing her neck like last night and reached her ear, biting it earned a gasp from juvia. She knew that if he kept on doing that, they'll end up like last night.

" Gray-sama?"

"hmm.."still kissing her.

"stop. We can't. Juvia can't." gray chuckled and stopped his movements.

They both stayed in the same position for a while until Gray's stomach made it's presence. They even missed the last night's dinner because of their act. They decided they would take shower first and have breakfast before anything.

#

After the breakfast they decided that they would keep some ground rules first for both of them. They would always talk to each other if they felt anything restricting or not liking. It was best for both of them.

Their rules somewhat got disagreement like 'juvia was not supposed to go on missions with men other than him' or like 'no going to missions that involved of stay more than 2 weeks away from him' and many others that actually felt stupid to sound. They argument ended with juvia shutting him up with a kiss. And Gray sighed giving in to her.

Later they went guild to pick up mission for juvia's comeback and Gray argued that he was going to choose her first mission. And juvia doubted he was hardly going choose one that needed an action but either way agreed since it was her husband.

When they entered the guild, everyone said their greetings and the couple made their way to the counter where Mira was smiling at them with a grinning cana on one of the stools. When she looked at them she gave wink towards juvia and juvia showed her thumbs up and Gray groaned looking at them. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Well, look who's here. Finally the icy fullbuster _gave in_... " cana taunted when they came near while gray ignored her.

"Juvia promises a thank you lunch for this cana-san. " juvia whispered to cana when gray excused himself to look for a job request.

"Sure, babes. " cana replied happily.

"Amen to that. " both the women turned when they Lucy behind them walking towards them.

"So? " they both asked at the same time and Lucy pointed her thumb backwards where the dragonslayer was looking at the request board. The three of them laughed and hified to each other.

After a few minutes Gray came back holding three request papers, probably to choose. He pulled her away from cana to avoid her taunting. When they started looking through them, juvia looked at gray in disbelief when all the three of them he bought were actually considerable. She chose the one that required saving a town from a nearly breaking dam. So required a water mage. That dam being cracked every night by group of monsters living in the nearby forest. The people couldn't obviously stop the monsters.

"It's a very nice one Gray-sama. " she commented and gave light kiss on his cheek. Gray smiled at her. They could distinctly see the dragon slayer couple also trying to decide.

" you thought I was going to choose a dummy one?" he asked, juvia giggled.

" well, actually yes." Gray snorted and juvia again kissed his cheek.

"I would not like them-" gray saud indicating to natsu and lucy "-defeating us." Juvia shook her head in disbelief. They never let a single chance get wasted, do they?

"Juvia will take this. " she said after a minute of reading through all the details. Gray nodded at her in agreement. It did not involve any dark wizards or the town that was mentioned was also not too far away. So, safe in his mind.

"You should take someone with you. " Gray suggested.

"I would be glad to help. " they heard a voice approaching their way. When the couple looked up, they saw the tiny solid script mage coming their way raising her hand. She smiled at them. The couple smiled back.

"That would be great. " Gray said before juvia could answer. Juvia looked at him in suspicion but let go of it either way. Juvia also agreed since it was her mission after months and some female force won't hurt. They decided they would meet up each other at train station next day.

"it's nice to see you around again juvia. I missed you." Levy said hugging her.

"it's good to be back. Juvia missed you too and everyone." Juvia smiled back at her.

"so, finally gray is ready to let you out of the safe zone and go on a mission?" levy said giggling. "what the hell? Did-" gray said groaning again.

"cans told me everything!" she laughed.

Yes, not my day.

Levy welcomed back juvia once again on her come back. Both women hugged each other and said goodbyes and left. Later, bother couple spent few hours at the guild and catch up to everything they missed. Juvia missed this, just the fun time she had when she was at guild, doing nothing but observing everything and talking to everyone.

When they were leaving they met with Gajeel who came with a very red faced levy from other side of the room. The long time no see friends met each other shaking hands and Gray excused himself to meet the dragon slayer on the apposite side of the room. Juvia was pretty sure they were going to compare their notes. She decided she would deal with it later. First she would talk to her bestie and tease the hell out of him.

"So...? " she asked him when levy hid behind him.

"What!? " he barked.

"You have something to tell me? " she asked indicating the blushing bookworm hiding behind him.

"There is nothing to tell. " he said following her gaze.

"Really now? is there nothing to tell juvia? Even after juvia caught you like this. Oh, gajeel-kun you changed so much. " she feigned innocence. Gajeel looked at her irritably but said nothing , only glaring daggers at her.

Juvia stifled her laugh while coughing but the couple got it either way. It was clear why they were do red. Levy squeezed gajeel's arm indicating they should leave . when they were leaving gajeel hissed in to her ear.

"I'll talk to you later puddle. " juvia just pouted at him but either way waved goodbye to them. Gray was by her side next minute looking confused.

"They are together. " she said looking at Gray. When he raised a brow.

"They are together! " this time she squealed. And Gray had to contain her a little. They had lunch at the guild talking to all they missed out all these days. By the time they decided to leave it was starry outside, the cold breeze and his warmth beside was the perfect scene.

"juvia missed everyone. It was so good today. It's been so long we just did what we did today." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"hmm.."

After that they were walking in hand in hand slowly. The breeze was also so cool just setting the mood. They didn't talk much but just enjoyed the silence.

When they finally reached the house and the entered it, juvia locked the door and turned around, she saw Gray standing right behind her. He was looking right through her. Juvia swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What's wrong? " she asked in a low voice.

"Just promise me you won't hurt yourself in this mission. I don't wanna lose you to something stupid. " he said in a whisper. He had his bangs covering his eyes. Juvia frowned at his sudden change of mood.

"Of course, juvia won't. " she said as if mechanically. She could sense there was something wrong. She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. Their was grim look his face.

"What happened all of sudden ? You were alright a minute ago. " she asked worried.

"Nothing. " he said shaking his head. But she made him look her again.

"I just remembered some bad moments. Just promise me you wont do anything stupid. " he said again. He gave in to her and hugged her. Juvia hugged back as if automatically. He let go after few moments.

"I just remembered those moments of you when you were almost dead and I lost for few minutes. I went through hell for those few moments Juvia. I just don't wanna go through that again... " he trailed off. Gray passed a hand through his hair as if to relive himself from those memories.

"You won't. Juvia won't let you. " she said after few moments. She knew the pain since she felt it when gray left for those awful six months. They felt as if you cant breathe even if you are alive.

She realized his fears. She also felt that awful feeling when she remembered that dream of him being shot on fights after grand magic games. She couldn't sleep for nights after that.

Gray's hand went to her shirt and before she could say anything, gray had lifted her shirt up to the breast.

"Gray-sama?" juvia asked confused with his actions. He looked intently at her there. She realized his thoughts once she felt his cold hand on her scar. He said nothing but to bent down and kiss that scar a few times.

Juvia's heart felt so happy, she thought for a second she was going to burst, she never felt more beautiful at that moment. After minutes he let her go and pulled back the shirt on normal position . she just... _Loved_ him.

They hugged for next few minutes again without any words exchanged. Afterwards, they changed in their pj's and went to sleep.

 **#**

Next morning, Gray was back to normal. They were currently standing waiting for the train .all Gray did was telling her how to ... _Blah, blah, blah._

"yes! Juvia will eat properly. She we will call you when she is done. And yes she will be careful." She said for the nth time and gray nodded.

" _very careful_. " gray said.

When the train arrived, gray and juvia gave each other a goodbye kiss and left again.

From faraway they could see gajeel and levy saying their goodbyes as well. Gajeel ruffled her hair and levy pulled his cheeks..

Both girls hugged and hified each other and entered the train.

The start of new journey... We Begin Again...

 **#**

 **Yeah viewers, yes juvia came to know that the relationship between gajeel and levy is more than the plain vanilla kisses. How? Well, that's juvia for you. ?**

 _ **Thank you to:**_

 ** _rrsiganoo2001, icy-rain499, Relying Artemis Rockfellar_ for the reviews.**

 **Love fairy tail**

 **Love gruvia**

 **#**


	11. Chapter 11

**#**

 **Chapter11**

 **#**

* * *

"So, levy-san . how is Gajeel-kun? He seems so _in to_ you. " juvia said plopping her head on her hands with a shine in her eyes.

They were currently sitting in the train watching as the view changed out of the window. The cool breeze was nice too blowing against their faces nice and fresh. And juvia being juvia couldn't let her curiosity sit silently. By the way she saw the couple last time in guild, she knew there was more than their blushing faces that she saw.

"Uh, uh... What are you saying? Of course he is in to me. " levy said looking away blushing. The iron man in her life was everything she could think of after all their make out sessions. She wanted to gift him something since cooking was just not her cup of tea like juvia who can make gray all hers with her wonderful cooking. So, she had planned to come with her on this mission and take few advices and mission was earning her money anyway. Two birds with one shot. _Smart levy._ Like usual.

Levy and Gajeel had announced their solid relationship a year ago to the entire guild. They weren't awkward anymore about their relationship. But she knew, this relationship was way different than what was a year ago. And juvia knew that. She was going throw the pebbles in pond now and watch what happens. The hot headed iron dragon slater had come a long way from the past. This, he deserved it, he earned it. She knew it wouldn't take long to…

"No, no. Juvia meant Gajeel-kun is same. But the looks he gives you these days are different. " juvia said correcting herself with the same smile plastered on her face. Even though she can't catch her friend like usual in guild because of her being married and him being in a relationship. But once she saw the interaction between the couple, she can read him like a open book.

"He does..? " levy asked in a unsure tone.

"When you are not looking maybe. juvia just knows Gajeel-kun too well and she can read him like a open book if she wants , even if he won't talk to her about his personal relationships. I have been with him long enough as friend that she knows how much he loves you Levy-san. oh, juvia knows that... IT'S TRUE LOVE! " she exclaimed clapping her hands. Levy sweat dropped.

She was surely happy for her best friend. She was happy that he finally found someone whom he could love forever. He had a very rough past. Having this life in fairy tail and being happy is one of the few things life has gifted him according to her. And levy was another gift herself.

The said levy looked down embarrassed at juvia with a blush coated on her cheeks. She looked up at juvia who had stars in her eyes but suddenly she looked at levy blinking her eyes non stop. Levy frowned.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked confused when the blinking turned in to a concentrated frown.

"What's that Levy-san? " juvia asked reaching for the loose collar of Levy's shirt. There looked a faint but a red colored mark.

Levy became suddenly alert. Her body ran cold. Oh, oh. She forgot about that. She still had a bite mark on her neck left by boyfriend on their last love making session.

"Is that a -? " before juvia could complete her sentence. Levy clamped a hand over mouth and another over the red spot on her neck.

She was red than a tomato, only if she could. Juvia gasped at levy even though her mouth was covered. levy shushed her. Juvia nodded her head and levy slowly removed her hand.

"That's so.. You two have _already_ -" juvia asked still in shock.

"Yes! " levy snapped blushing.

"Really? " juvia asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Just don't ask anymore, Okay! " levy said embarrassed covered her face with her hand.

After the shock washed over her face. A grin made it's way to her face.

"Juvia, is so happy for you two. Congratulations. " juvia said shaking her hands with levy continuously.

"How? When? Juvia had no idea you two were-" juvia started. She was just looking at her way too excitedly.

She knew her friend was a great man in battle field but when it all came to down to the women he loved, he was chicken. Even though he loved her entirely , her both heart and body, he was afraid of taking the first step. afraid he would hurt her, afraid he would break her. She was very fragile according to him even though he would carry her like a sack of potato bags if he wanted at the guild. She knew this because she had a talk with him about this already. But looking at the situation right now she could tell he was slowly overcoming all the stones in the relationship.

Her heart swelled with happiness at the thought.

"I don't even know how we did this . it was all over before I could think what I was saying that day. I just love Gajeel way too much. He asked me to cook for him, I forgot…. And we had an argument and I kissed him.. Then.. I-I… " levy said with still a red face.

The rest of journey went with juvia's further investigation all the away about their growth of relationship.

Oh! Oh! That was _very_ embarrassing.

 **#**

Juvia and levy reached the town half an hour later. They introduced themselves as fairy tail mages. They met with the town mayor who explained two the situation to them. A few days before all these problems they robbery problem and now the dam problem The dam was build about twenty years ago. It has become a bit weak over time but that was not exactly the reason for this breaking of time.

Recently, there were wild monsters running around their near the dam coming from forest nearby. And they possessed magic.

These monsters were punching, breaking the walls of dam nearby. This making the dam weak. If this dam is broken, it would cause the flood of whole town. Plus, this dam was the only source of water for the town and nearby villages. The town people couldn't do anything as they did not have any powerful wizards powerful enough to stop this.

So, they needed to prevent this from happening to protect the citizens. The mayor of the town was short old man with a moustache and glasses that he often kept adjusting. He wore a suit and had few fellow men that always followed him around to everywhere and followed his orders.

"What happened to the robbery cases? " levy asked when the mayor said the mayor said all the robberies stopped just before the monsters came to the town.

"I don't know anything. And Iam just glad they stopped. I was starting to worry about them too. "

"That's strange. How can they stop all of sudden? " juvia said thoughtfully.

"May be they knew this was going to happen? " levy said.

"Let that go ladies. Please just concentrate on this problem for now." The mayor pleaded. Both Women nodded their heads letting the matter slide for now.

They discussed what they would do. And how they would proceed. And finally came up with a plan that decided that levy was going stay here and repair the broken parts of the dam to make it strong and good as knew. And juvia would go the forest that the mayor mentioned where these monsters were hiding.

"Juvia, thinks she would take care of the monsters and levy-san can rebuilt the broken and weak parts."

" sure, be careful. They are said to be possessing magic powers. " levy warned her.

"Yes, she will be careful. " And they parted their ways.

Levy used her solid script magic to built the broken parts with the help of the citizens.

Juvia made her way to the forest. As soon as she made her way in forest she did not feel any weird magic energy. When she started going further, she heard a grunt, a heavy one as if a wild creature was there. Juvia took her fighting stance scanning the area to see the creature.

"What a beautiful dessert we have today. "A gruff voice made it's way behind her. Juvia turned. She felt the heavy footsteps. A giant creature made it way. It looked more like wild chimpanzee with heavy hair covering it's eyes, looked liked a three eyed chimpanzee.

" indeed. "Another one made its way near her. Both were grinning like idiots. Juvia felt the adrenaline rush through her. A smile made it's way. She made water appear on her hands. The monster's smile faded away at her now.

" aw, she is a wizard man.. " One of them groaned. Juvia looked around scanning again. She saw that there were few more.

Juvia took the initiative step for the fun. She was going to talk to them when she tied them up. She stared punching the monster with her magic and locked the other in her waterlock simultaneously. The other monster tried to attack her. She jumped over the head of one and punched it with the knee and hand. It fell unconsciousness.

She rubbed her nose with hand and smile made it way again to her lips. She felt alive again. She could feel the adrenaline rush in her body, the feel of magic, the flow of magic through her body like it was part of her. Her fingertips ready to burst the water works.

This was fun...

 **#**

It took two hours to finish up the monster punching work. She came back to town carrying all these to town in her water lock floating in the sky above her. But instead of monsters there were men who were beaten up that looked utterly disgusted to be taken down by a women.

Levy waved at her grinning with mayor and a few people by her side. Juvia waved back at her smile. She gave confused look when she saw the men.

"You okay? " Levy asked as soon as they were near.

"Yes, juvia is fine. " juvia answered. She had a few scratches on her hand and a little beaten up but was otherwise fine.

Later juvia explained the mayor that the monsters that were attacking the dam were these thieves that was under a wrong spell and were turned in to monsters by wrong curse.

"We tried to hide in deep in the forest in a cave for few days but that cave was enchanted and only certain people can enter it. And we didn't know that. So, the bloody curse turned in to these ugly monsters. " one of the tied up candidate spoke up in an ashamed voice when he woke up.

"And we did not know what we were doing after that. Man, I hardly remember anything after that. My head is killing me. " the other one said.

Juvia felt partly sorry for them and gave them a pitied look.

"Then why did you not just attack the citizens but attacked the dam. " levy asked.

"Like we said we had no idea what was happening, how the hell would we know this? " they answered back.

"Then how did the spell break.? " levy asked ignoring the previous statement.

"May be juvia beat them up too much and the spell broke up by itself...? " juvia offered shrugging her shoulders.

"Either way thank you young ladies. Now you stopped both. " mayor interrupted them from back . he was just happy for the over all success. They could tell that by the smile plastered on his face.

"It was a good workout after such a long break. " juvia said and both girls giggled.

"Thank you so much for help, fairy tail wizards. " the mayor thanked them again. He was an old, moustache man.

"Actually, it was all your cooperation that made this successful. " levy offered back.

"Such beautiful women and such kind hearts. We all really appreciate the work ms. mc garden. And ms... " the mayor directed towards juvia.

"Mrs. Fullbuster. " juvia completed.

"Oh! Thank you to you too mrs. Fullbuster. " he laughed.

"I could never imagine your husband actually help in something constructive like you. His team only destroys everything. " the mayor commented and juvia blushed at that. Of course her husband had an ever present reputation in this department that they keep breaking each time with a higher rank. Master was always the who was always fixing these things. Even though they were one of the strongest mages of fiore but this reputation always had people at bay for them.

"Uh, uh... "

Later , they left the town with the reward.. Both the girls hified at the victory and hugged each other.

They reached back magnolia catching the last train. It was almost eight at night. The girls talked all the way, that was pretty time consuming. They talked and levy took few tips for herself. She was now becoming pretty self conscious about her body, hair, skin. Thanks to her boyfriend. They promised each other time and reached guild and greeted everyone, reporting the victory. Later, wendy healed the tiny scratches and bruises on juvia. She didn't want gray to fuss over her again. She felt good as new.

 **#**

Juvia reached her home, before she could open the door,it opened itself. juvia frowned , All the lights were off . she turned on the lights. As soon as she turned around, there stood her husband Gray Fullbuster wearing his pants with no shirt but loose black tie hanging on his neck bowing his head with a hand on his back.

Oh, he looked so... She couldn't form any words. He looked like Greek god with his added hair combed back. She just stood their dumb founded. What excatly was happening..? What s her Gray-sama doing...

Gray took her bag from her hand as cue. Juvia looked as he kept it on table in hall. He smiled at her.

Oh! She could melt and turn herself into a puddle right there and right now.

Oh, no. You can't. Please.

"Welcome back, my dear. " he said slyly . juvia just blushed at his words.

"I... " she trailed off. Her throat suddenly felt dry and her heart was beating faster each second in anticipation and excitement. This was new, Gray never did these kind of things, all these only happened in her fantasies but _no way_ this was happening to her in real life.. Cause Gray fullbuster never did these kind of things.

"You must be tired from all the journey, how about you take a bath and I'll serve fresh hot dinner after that. " Gray said with the same glint in his eyes.

Gray just took her hand led to the bedroom, leading to bathroom that was beautiful with lights and only candles around. They were so many of them. The tub was filled with water, covered by rose petals.

Oh! This was just... WOW! This has to be a dream-

" you should take a bath. The dinner will be ready by then. " gray said slowly taking off her heavy dress one by one. And she just let him..

Gray left her there kissing her cheek. It left a spark by the way gray was looking in to her eyes. She smiled and nodded at him. She slipped in to the tub. Oh god, this was heaven on earth. The water was warm. The rose petals sticked to her fair skin. She slipped her head in to the water and when she came up again, the rose petals sticked a few to her hair too. She felt so good. The warm was like a magic medicine to her sore muscles. She looked at the candles, she could smell faint aroma.

' _They are scented._ ' she thought it was so sweet of her husband.

Another five minutes and she would have drifted off to dream land. Just before that, Gray came back with a towel. He looked at her, his eyes became darker at sight but he held back.

She already ate with levy after the train journey. She was full but it won't hurt to taste her husband's home made food. But some how she was feeling hungry and not just for food.

"Juvia honey. " he gently and slowly woke her up. Juvia opened her blur eyes. She smiled faintly at him with her half lidded eyes.

"The dinner is ready. The guess is you must be very hungry. " Gray said with the same dark eyes.

"Turn around Gray-sama. " she ordered in a soft voice. Gray chuckled at her but followed her order anyway. Juvia stood up and reached for the towel. She still had a few rose petals sticked to her hair and face.

"now, you can.." and gray turned back to looked like an angel to his eyes. Gray reached for her hand. She held his. Juvia reached Gray and looked in to his eyes closely. And then wrapped her hands around his waist. He hugged her back.

"Thank you. Gray-sama. " she murmured against his chest. As if she spoke more loudly. They would break the bubble. He kissed her head and said

"Anything for you baby. "

"You didn't have to do all this. " juvia said softly.

"It's just my way of apologizing for all the things did for last few months. " Gray said. Juvia looked up popping her chin on his chest.

" you never actually did anything wrong. We talked. Remember?" she said kissing his neck.

"I know, I went to the guild today and talked with gajeel after you guys left. I realised something important about our lives as mages.. So.." He looked at her smiling and pecked her lips.

"and what is that you realised?" she asked curious.

"That we live and die for each other. We would do it gladly." Juvia looked confused. What was he saying? Gray pulled her closer and tightly and bumped there noses. And juvia all but melted in to his affection.

"we live for the one we love and die for them if needed. I know the million ways we could die and no matter what it is, it will be painful to let go but life.. This life.. With you.. Is precious to me and I wanna make our every moment as a memory. A good memory. So, we.. Live." He just said that pecked her lips again.

"we.. Live? That's all?" she was utterly confused. Was doing some Saint talk or something?

"yes, we live. We live to protect, love each other. We live to make each other happy. We live to stay each other's side in every moment, whether it is happy, sad, or pain but we stay by each other's side. we.. Live. You still remember the wedding vows right? _Till death do us part_." He said chuckling that last part. Juvia snorted.

"like she can.. It was our wedding! Gray-sama. Of course I remember. Besides I am not even that old to forget those." She said and gray laughed. Her heart filled with so much of love at his smile and words. He was a great and lovely man. And _all hers._ She must have done a pretty list of good deeds in her past life to have him. When she thinks she can't love him anymore, he just does these amazing things and she is falling for him all over him. _Again_. So.. Deep. Stupid amazing and special man. _Her_ amazing and special man.

"It's way too out of character for you do this you know. People will Start to think you are actually a romantic man. And that would ruin your reputation." Juvia said giggling. And Gray snorted.

"Like I care! Screw them if they want think all these. "

"Juvia is really hungry, you know. " juvia said with a different glint in her eyes. The roller coaster of emotions going wild. The words needed to be told? Gray looked nervous for a second and scratched his chin.

"What happened? " juvia asked confused.

"Actually... Their is no dinner. " He said looking away while blushing.

"Huh? But you said dinner was ready. " juvia said in betrayal.

"My plan was only to take you to bed... And this cooking was definitely not plan. I only said that to make a cheesy situation. I thought we would be in bed right now. " Gray said like a deer caught in head lights.

Juvia laughed out loud at this.

"But seriously, are you hungry? We can go out if you want. " he said in a concerned tone.

"Well actually, juvia had her dinner already. She said she was hungry because juvia wanted to taste you hand made food. " and both of them started laughing suddenly like idiots.

Gray cupped her cheeks and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him strongly and kissed him back. She could feel his strong muscles flex under her hands and her being only in towel heated the situation even more than it already was.

Gray bit her lower lip and he deepened the kiss when juvia parted her lips gladly. He pulled back and looked in to her eyes. She looked so beautiful under those candle lights. Her eyes glassy and lips parted and moist. He wiped the rose petal on her cheek.

Gray carried her to their bedroom in bridal style and gently laid her on the mattress. Juvia pulled him to her by tie. Gray chuckled at her and juvia blushed at him.

Gray took of her towel while kissing her lips. Juvia just enjoyed him and she too tugged at his tie moaning in to ministrations when his hands starting groping her everywhere.

"Well, can you take apology baby for all the trouble I caused for the past few months. " he said kissing her jaw and throat. Even they were at it like rabbits a few days before. It felt like he can't get enough of her. He wanted her all over again.

"What are you- _Gray-sama!_ " her next words turned in to moans when he bit a particular sweet spot on her neck. juvia sinked her nails in to back when he started sucking her left breast and groped the right one.

"Stop that already! Juvia wants you-" Gray cut her off in to a kiss. Juvia moaned in to his mouth when she felt the hand between her legs and his erection pressing against her thigh.

Juvia just tugged his hair stronger and that seemed to turn him on because the next he was putting two fingers to her pussy and all juvia could do was feel the wonderful friction. He was sure apologizing in way loud way.

"So, is my sorry accepted? " gray asked still moving his fingers inside her.

"Gray-sama!Gray-sama!... " juvia just screamed his name over and over again.

"Yes baby, same my name again. Come for me. " he also said breathing hard. He knew his partner was also tight and hard down .

She knew she was not too far away. She could feel the climax closer each time he pulled his fingers out and thrusted all the way in again. In a minute she came suddenly without any warning.

Juvia came screaming and moaning his name loudly. She laid there limp for few seconds. And she saw as gray pulled out his fingers and licked it. His lips glistened with her juices. He came and kissed her lips.

"I am still not done yet dear."

night turned in to a bliss after that.

 **#**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope enjoyed the chapter. If you did, don't forget to comment your views to keep me encouraging for next chapter.**

 **I am REALLY Happy that so many people had enjoyed my ' _step by step_ ' and ' _big step_ '. I really thank all the viewers and specially those who reviewed. *bow***

 **I was actually thinking of writing another _sequel_ for the 'big step' but a story of one shots. And I would love to know all your thoughts right now that are running in your brain. Please do. I am planning on taking requests for that and keep the one shots happy, fluffy and M-rated if needed.**

 **Thanks to : _Releina Artemis Rockfeller, rrsiganoo2001, star 197_ for the amazing reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **Love fairy tail.**

 **Love gruvia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**#**

 **Chapter 12**

 **#**

 _2 months later :_

It's been two months since the couple had been good. Actually, very good. Since Juvia was back to being a wizard again. The housework was a bit hectic in their hands. Each weekend would turn out to be a cleaning day which ended both of them complete fun and exhausting them to core. But it was something they would love to do. Because of this, them going out actually got cancelled since Juvia being a clean junk more than her romantic side.

So, Gray would surprise her every time she got back from a mission, taking her to a dinner making her squeal and a lot of love... Later.

Similarly, Juvia would do the same surprising him every time with her new tasty, homemade recipes that made his tummy happy.

Sometimes, they would go out to a mission together ending both of them exhausted. Gray would buy a take out for them and all they did was crash to bed after that and slept like a log. (actually that would be Gray)

They had even started missions together with the team Natsu again. Erza was happy for getting back together. She missed the team so much that she smashed Gray's and Natsu's head so much, they both had red bumps that left them begging for mercy.

"Gray-sama, bring the clothes from bedroom. " Juvia said carrying the tub full of washed clothes ready to dry. She was wearing one of Gray's shirt and sweat pants with her hair in high pony tail, her bangs peeking. The hands of Gray's shirt rolled up.

Gray came out with the clothes, now again ready to be washed. He sighed as he kept them near the washing machine. He was in his nothing but his pants. He started dipping the dirty clothes in to foam water.

It was already 2pm in the afternoon, and all they did was wake up late in the morning, have a lazy breakfast, clean up the kitchen and dust off the house and finally the big work of washing clothes. (and Gray hated it.) after a few minutes, he was finished. he got up and sat on the couch exhausted. How could Juvia do all these boring stuff? He laid back and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep for few minutes.

Just as he was about to fall asleep. He felt something cold touch his nose. He frowned at the cold sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw Juvia standing in front of him little sweaty, her rolled up sleeves revealing her thin hands under his big shirt and high ponytail standing still letting the waves curl at ends and her bangs sticking to her forehead. The best thing was her expression, her cute frown plus pout.

Gray smiled lazily at her. "Gray-sama, you are not supposed to be sleeping!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. It was routine for gray to fall asleep at the middle of work and Juvia waking him up.

"I did not. "gray said.

" yes, you were Gray-sama. Juvia told you to bring the clothes. You are slacking off again. " she said reminding and Gray just chuckled at her cute frustration. He reached her hand pulled her on his lap. Juvia gasped and held on to his shoulders for support.

" I already bought them down. Even dipped them in. No need to get worked up. All done. "he said shaking his cold hands around tickling her skin. She calmed down and wrapped her arms around him. Gray reached for her locks and stroked her face.

" you need to rest a bit. "Gray looking at her.

" Juvia just wants to finish this up and take a hot shower and sleep. " she said playing with hair at the back of his neck.

" you know, you always look so hot in my shirts. " he said roaming his eyes over her. Juvia sighed tierdly and chuckled at his words.

" well, not exactly hot but sweaty too. " Gray laughed at that while Juvia joined him later.

" Juvia will go and switch on the washing machine now. " Gray nodded and let her go. After a minute she returned back to his lap.

" hey... "Gray said

" hmm... " she just hummed in attention.

" you hair looks so longer, now. " Gray said curling a end of the blue hair than it was already. Juvia looked up to him. He looked peaceful, calm and completely casual. He was tired like her. She reached down and pecked his lips and gray's lips curved upwards

" Juvia did not cut it since the last three months... "she answered slowly..

" long hair suites you. " he commented.

" well, if Gray-sama likes it that much. Juvia might not cut this time. " she said smiling. Gray hummed.

He liked this feeling, a life without much stress. Just ongoing their life sustainable jobs, a big house for him and Juvia, the surprising dates, cleaning day at weekend, tasty food from his wife. Life was just too perfect. And he was scared for the next days. In the back of his mind, no matter what how good things were, his heart would stop to beat for a moment and bad things show up in a slide show.

Nothing went too good for his life. Juvia in his arms, calm and content..

He kissed her ear, making the girl in his arms gasp. Juvia looked up to him in question. Something happened inside of gray. The next moment Juvia knew what was happening, Gray was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Her surprised squeak let him deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her than it was. When they broke for air...

"what happened? " Juvia asked breathless.

" you just looked hot in my shirt as well as sweaty. So, couldn't control the feeling. " he said smirking. Juvia blushed and tried to get from his lap but gray held on to her not letting her go.

" Gray-sama... " she knew his next intention but her resolve was already breaking under his arms.

" come on, juvia.. Just once.. "he said his eyes growing darker each passing second. Juvia blushed even harder.

" but.. We can't... Juvia is.. Argh... We can't.. We are so dirty...it's all... "her words half eaten and half spoken as gray went kissing her cheek and jaw. Gray smirked against her skin lifting her up in his arms in bridal style while juvia just controlled the scream in her throat..

" we are dirty huh.." juvia just swallowed at his smile.

" let's get cleaned up, then we'll get down to dirty. "he said carrying them both to bathroom...

Ohh... That was just so, so. Naughty.

 **#**

The hot spray of water burning them both as the both pair of limbs of couple tangled under the water. Juvia didn't know, was it water? Or Gray? She was feeling so hot all over body. And all she knew was that the solution would be only Gray. She just gasped as Gray once again bit on the neck. Her arms tightening around his neck as he kissed his way down on her breasts.

"feeling better?" Gray asked between the kisses. And before juvia could mutter an answer, it turned in to a moan as he fisted her breasts while sucking on the other and all juvia could do was feel.

This was new. They never did it shower. Gray mentally patted himself on back for such a great idea. It was time they explore themselves in this field. Their both bodies hot and wet at the same time. Their both hair sticking to their foreheads and shaping their faces. Her smooth and soft body against his hard one working like a jelly. His tanned skin against her pale matching perfectly as if made for each other.

(they are made for each other.)

Their shallow breaths and gasps, moans, screams filled the bathroom. Gray kissed her lips. Juvia just sinked her fingers in to his dark locks kissing him back. The wet bodies under the hot spray was a heaven to gray. Juvia felt his hands reaching her south and she just gasped. Gray groaned when he felt when how much wet she was already. Their kisses turned urgent. Gray lifted her thighs up against the wall and let them wrap around his waist. His shaft was making contact with her dripping wet folds.

"Gray-sama…." Juvia moaned when gray bit her earlobe. His hand once again steadied her position and he read-

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, interrupting the couple. Juvia's eyes widened while gray ignored trying to kiss her again which she dodged.

"Gray-sama, there is someone at the door. "she said in an embarrassing tone.

" I heard it too. " his voice leaking the hatred for the person on door.

" go... "she said removing her arms around him. Gray just groaned at lack of contact of her skin. He let her thighs slip around his waist. He groaned but juvia pushed him out. He finally got off the shower and dried and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He went to get the door like that in his wet hair. Juvia stayed silent as he went out. He heard the voices of her friends Lucy and Levy. Juvia went to bedroom and put on some clothes and went to Hall to meet them. Gray was sitting on the sofa irritated not hiding the fact he was pissed off.

"hello, Lucy-san and Levy-san. " both girls smiling broadly but somehow they looked more like a wicked grins. It was like they could sense the sour mood of husband.

Oh.. They are so not gonna let her live this down. Levy looked at gray in his irritation and boredom and suppressed a giggle.

"Guess, we got here in a wrong time. " she muttered watching both the couple's hair wet. Both of them looking uncomfortable.

" sorry about that!" Lucy said as angelic as she could. Gray just groaned internally.

"we were just here to remind juvia about our party, remember? "levy pointed out finally.

" oh! Juvia remembers. " she said taking a seat beside gray finally grateful that her friends took mercy on her.

" yes, we were planning for it tonight. " Lucy said.

" we made all the arrangements at my house. Just needed a perfect chef and thought you are the best one we have around here. " juvia blushed at the compliment and smiled broadly at her friends.

" juvia will bring lots of food. "she said excitedly.

" exactly, that is what we wanted to tell you. We made a few but we know nothing beats your cooking. "they said getting up.

" why are you guys already leaving? Let juvia at least some tea. "juvia asked confused.

" we would love to, but not right now. We think we kinda interrupted you guys in middle of something important. Besides we need to prepare things for tonight. So guess we will be leaving for now. " Lucy said walking to door while levy behind her.

Gray just looked at them in disinterest while juvia blushed like a tomato.

" just be there by seven." levy said. Juvia nodded and in a blink, the girls walked away.

Jul a closed the door when the girls went away. She turned around and saw gray walking to her in a weird look on his eyes. She swallowed a lump in his throat and she could already feel the butterflies in her stomach dancing. Gray smirked..

"I thought, Sunday was our day. " Gray asked while juvia stepped back step by step,finally meeting the wall behind her. Gray has her cornered.

"juvia forgot? "she said hoping... What!?

" you know, I don't share what's mine. And you kinda knew it very well. You can't give off our time like that to them. " he said leaning close. Just a breath apart from her lips.

" juvia is sorry. "she whispered while gray smirked.

" Good thing they knew they hit the wrong time. " before she could answer gray lifted her up in bridal style again whole juvia shrieked.

" you need to finish what you started, you know. Should never leave things incomplete. " he said walking in to bedroom.

" Gray-sama stopped, not juvia. "she retorted back.

" well you kinda kicked me out of there ." he said.

" that is because somebody has to open the door. And Gray-sama happened to open it-" before she Could continue, Gray shut her up by kissing her.

Gray carried her to the couch without stopping kissing her. Juvia looked confused for a second. Gray took off his towel with one hand while the other worked on her loose shirt all the while kissing her.

"Gray-sama?"

"let's try it on couch…" He said slyly while his eyes shining in mischief. Juvia looked shocked and embarrassed at the same time while raising her hands as gray took off her shirt.

Kinky gray.

 **#**

The evening party was good. It was usually arranged for the sake of a get together. They talk, sing, dance and fight off. It would always be relaxing session that would clear their heads of all life stress. In the end, they would return to their homes happy, tummy full and tipsy a little.

That night also went the same, Juvia arrived at dragneels with lot of her hand made food. They talked, laughed, men fought, girls talked and talked and talked... Girls were outside in the little pool in their girls talk while the boys were inside playing cards.

It was nice, they had fun. Juvia was little drunk by the time thy decided to leave. She was happy drunk this time. Her arms around her Gray, giggling all the way about how cute he was, muttering Gray-chama.. And so on.

When they got home, he laid her on bed gently and changed her clothes which she kinda fought him. When she stopped protesting and stopped saying Gray was a pervert, gray finally changed in to her pj's. He too got changed and lied on bed next to her kissing her good night on forehead. Then the the slumber took over them...

 **#**

"Gray-sama, you think master was serious?" juvia was leaning on to his shoulder as gray petted her head.

"probably not much. It's not that much of an serious one." He said smiling at her. Juvia slowly got up saying she was thirsty. He watched as she went to the counter and asked mirajane for a glass of water while taking a seat on the front stools. They giggled and laughed together. Gray sighed and look back to the guild all over. Crowd filled, noisy, fights of his guild mates here and there but one thing for sure. They were happy. Gray took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

Was this really true or a silence before the storm? He didn't know but the ugly feeling in the corner of his heart was making him think bad things saying things were too perfect.

Makaroav had asked them personally to meet him the next Day. The entire team natsu was asked to come. Somehow, the way his voice shook with anger when he asked them to come was something gray only saw few times in his life. It was time for a tough mission. Somehow the ugly feeling in his chest got a little bigger at the thought.

 **#**

Few hours later the master had returned. The way he walked in to his office and his eyes flared up with anger, everyone just stared at him stopping their actions. Master went inside the head office and yelled erza's name. Team natsu, all looked alert at this stage. Erza looked at everyone in same confused expression as people looked at each other. She went inside. The entire guild was silent hoping to know what was happening.

From a distance, gray saw as natsu frowned. Stupid dragon senses, of course he can hear everything in this silence. Natsu looked at his way and gray frowned raising a brow.

"we should probably get in that room." He pointed to the head office where erza and master were there.

"natsu….?" Lucy looked confused at him as everyone.

"come on gray. Let's go." Gray nodded his head and looked for juvia. She walked back to him in an instant.

"lucy, stay here. Me and gray are gonna go in. I'll call you when necessary. Okay?" nastu told lucy before she could react and protest him. Natsu was already walking in. Gray also made the same talk with juvia. Juvia nodded her head and gray went in.

When they opened the door, for the first time makaroav didn't yell at them for intruding without permission. Instead he sighed holding his bald head.

Erza looked at them and eyed them the situation was serious. Gray nodded his head in understanding while natsu said "so..? Are you gonna tell us or what!? Come on gramps why did the council refused to help? They never usually do that. Not when you ask for help."

"natsu! How did you even - ?" natsu just pointed to his ears I'm a bored expression and master sighed.

"gramps?" gray looked at him in question.

"I'll explain the situation then.." all the three mages looked alerted. "I recently received a message from another nation. It was for help. They said only fairy tail could help them at this situation. The country.. It's been completely taken over by darks mages in a span of less than five days."

"how -? It just too fast. Why didn't the people fight back." Gray looked dumbfounded. He looked at the others they had the same expressions.

"according to people, they barely had time to Register what was happening before everything just happened. These people who took over the nation are not normal black wizards.. They are trying to recreate….. Zeref" gray's body ran cold at the words. It felt like lightning hit him. Sweat formed at the forehead. Hands shook in anger and fear, body filled with tremors.

"but that's impossible! Zeref is gone! We defeated him. We even saw…" natsu's voice shook.

"yes gramps. The-that's not possible. You may have got some wrong message." Gray tried. The just thought of all the war was just making him sick. The just thought of to fight off the bad enemies, to lose his friends at the field, the thought of juvia…. Gray shook his head. That not possible. Right?

"I too thought that some one was playing some sick joke on me. But… this is true. I looked at their few destructive ability and they are just…. May be trying for zeref. We can't let them do it. That's why, it may be true or not. I wanted to stop the dark mages." Grand and the others nodded in understanding.

The old man took an deep breath. "this isn't just a few group of dark mages we are talking here. They took an entire country under their control and it won't be easy to take them down. That's why asked for the council to help. But they refused that this was an imitation but nothing more. They don't want to meddle in to matters of other country affairs." He snorted.

"they are just scared. They just don't want to bring any problems to this country. Ours already had enough scare for a decade. They just won't be able to handle another one." Erza said looking at master.

"when did they even help last time that much? It was us dying to take them down." Natsu barked out.

"what is the guarantee that they won't attack us? Not when they have an entire nation under control?" gray snorted.

"it's better to take them down and defeat them at thus stage before they ruin more." Erza suggested. Her hand on the sword while the eyes flared up.

 **#**

 _A/N: hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the long gap. And if liked it don't forget to comment_.

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 **star197, rrsiganoo2001.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: guess, that was long gap. Hahaha. Sorry for the late update but here it is….**

 **I don't know, if this is a good idea of coming up with this zeref concept but I hope I can actually make it through.*sigh*. Sometimes, things become so difficult to write when there are too many characters to be covered, and in my heart, fairy tail has do many important characters that can not be left out even if we want to. For now, I guess all we have to focus is gray and juvia. Why? Man! This is gruvia fanfic. *waves***

 **Please enjoy..**

* * *

 **#**

 **Chapter 13**

 **#**

"Gray-sama…" juvia sighed while she tried again. Gray wasn't talking to her. After the talk with the master both gray and natsu had returned from the office, Natsu was mumbling all the curses under his breath. Gray just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the place in instant. Juvia stayed silent at the start but later grew worried when he didn't say anything.

After few minutes the fast walk turned to slow and juvia thought he has cooled down, His grip on her hand has loosened.

"Gray-sama?" He took few calm breaths to as if calm himself down. Gray suddenly turned around with his frown and before she could say or tell him anything, he had hugged her tightly in the middle of street, juvia was surprised at his action. She hugged him back automatically at the moment and after few minutes, he let her go. Juvia looked confused at his actions. This time his arms loosely around her. Juvia knew it was going to take a few minutes for him to land back from his world to talk to her.

"Gray-sama…? Juvia doesn't mind this affection but I think… we should take it private. You know… people are _staring_." Only then gray looked and noticed around. People were walking past them with weird looks at them. They didn't stop by or stay by them but gray knew they had to stop.

He chuckled at her words and juvia smiled in to chest knowing he was back to normal.

"now, let's talk what happened back there." Juvia asked cautiously. Gray sighed. He knew he had to explain himself. This time…

"how about we go in there and talk?" juvia said before he could answer, pointing to the restaurant across the street. She knew food always cheered him up. Gray nodded and walked in hand in hand to the restaurant.

"it's Mr. Parker."

"yep! " juvia nodded and pulled him inside. The couple went and sat at their usual places by the window. Juvia pulled his hand on the table gaining his attention.

"what would you like today young juvia-chan?" a old lady came to them holding her notepad.

"Rosy-san!" juvia smiled and gray just gave a nod to the elder lady. Sensing the mood was something personal the way they were holding hands over the table, the older decided to just take some order and no talk.

"oh! Juvia wants an sundae.. And Gray-sama.." she said looking at her husband. Gray thought for a second.

"I guess I not that hungry. I just want some plain water please." He said politely. The elder women smiled and left.

"Now, tell juvia what happened back there. It was something really serious. If not you not be that mad." She asked coolly. Gray nodded his head. Somehow, he had a feeling this time things were going to take a long time like the last time. A few seconds and their food was served.

"it's about zeref.."

" _what_!?" juvia just had her eyes wide in shock. Hearing the name of that man made just bought those deadly chills back in to her body. Her first memory of meeting him in the forest with meredy to her last fight just felt like fresh wounds opened back again.

"juvia…" gray called her name. Only then she noticed her hands were holding his tightly. She looked at him in horror but gray nodded.

"sorry.. I-" juvia loosened her hold.

"l know." He said in a low voice. His held her hand this time squeezing a little.

"but.. But… that's –"

"impossible. I know." He calmly completed her sentence. He seemed much more in control than her.

"how?" she was still confused but most of all frightened.

"master told us that a nation in the neighborhood had sent him a message. They asked for help. Especially us, fairy tail. Their entire nation has been conquered by a group of dark wizards…. Within a span of _five_ days." Juvia gasped.

"but.. That's impossible! How!?"

"powerful dark wizards. They are trying to recreate zeref. At least that's what master said. Zeref is not alive juvia. Not anymore." He said. And somehow juvia nodded her head still expressionless and relaxed her tense shoulders that she didn't knew were tense. But the thoughts of dark wizards trying to recreate was still troubling.

"so, no zeref..?" she asked again. Gray shook his head. Juvia let go of breath.

"what are we going to do now?"

"erza said she and master are going to plan something to solve this. Meantime, she asked us to gather all the mages that would help us in this situation. Council is not going to help us in this…." Gray was talking like a secret mission.

"why would the magic council not help us?" juvia asked confused. Weren't they supposed to help in these kind of situations..? Gray snorted.

"forget them. They are too scared to help. Afraid of bringing the bad fortune here too. Fiore had enough battles in one decade.." juvia was still confused but nodded her head either way.

"then we should get going. This talking will waste time." She said in motivated voice.

They didn't know whether this was true or fake but better be safe than sorry. If a thing like zeref was back to life again…. Gray shook his head. He just even didn't wanted to think about that.

"eat your sundae first.." gray said sighing again.

"but Gray-sama! Things are so serious –"

"and you think that by not eating a sundae would save the time…?"

"…."

 **#**

After coming out of restaurant, the couple were back to the guild. After the fight with zeref, fairy tail had new strategies and techniques. The technology has been developed too, the guild now had a secret Base down the basement where mavis was kept previously. Since the place was big enough and after few ideas from guild mates, it was like the more advanced secret core that no one can imagine.

The place was filled with a big lacrima screen on the one side, on the front many smaller screens were present with different from people working with them. Other side was filled with various smaller screens, that were usually Cctv cameras of fairy tail around the town, disappearing and appearing again, that keeps everything in check. The middle portion had a big flying, spherical lacrima showing off the powerful guilds at action, showing various locations of power source.

Gray and juvia were sitting apposite to each other with their back touching on the stools,each had a lacrima microphone on their ear while hands worked on the screen in front of them. Their had been calling all the known powerful guilds that would help them. Gray had talked to sabertooth master, sting and others while juvia had called lamina scale and other guilds.

Levy, Natsu and lucy had went to library to check on books that can help with this situation. To see any spells that can work.

" _listen everyone, this is an urgent task that needs immediate attention from all of you. Help is needed to our friends on the other nation. This had been…_ " Erza talked over her microphone contacting jellal and others. She walked past over the others to juvia handing her a microphone while she talked to the others.

"erza-San! Juvia is already-" before she could tell her, erza walked past her.

"give it to me. I'll talk."

"loke-san!" juvia handed him the microphone. She watched as he nodded his head to the other person on phone and walked away while flashing her a smile.

"you okay?" Gray asked turning around. His face had a scowl while he removed the microphone from his ear. Juvia nodded.

"everyone is being so supportive… they are all willing to help." She said taking his hand.

"it's good…I am kinda surprised but I guess this is a good surprise." He said with a little smile. Juvia again nodded but looked at their hands where she held them together.

"hey.." juvia looked up.

"everything is going to be alright. We win always. We are fairy tail remember?" juvia bit her lower lip but offered a small smile. She leaned over and placed a small peck over his lips.

"come on love birds, work please. Get a room for five minutes and come back. Don't go all grossy in public!"

Gray rolled his eyes. Cana walked over to them. Juvia just blushed a little.

"we were not getting all the way just so you know! It was just a kiss." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"bisca and alzack are coming down with master. Master has finally decided on a plan. They'll be here in a minute. So put down the phone for a minute." She said passing through them. She seemed busy. Even though everyone were on phone, she was one organizing the stuff and was one to come up with the plan to communicate almost the other guilds for help. The couple watched as she walked away swaying her hips while holding a note pad in one hand and a pen on her ear.

"she is definitely sober today if she is working this good." Juvia giggled at his words.

"may be.."

"master…" Erza stopped her talk on the phone and switched it off. Master nodded his head. He had an heavy aura as he walked to the stool in the middle and stood up on it.

"listen all my children." Now everyone had their attention at the old man in the middle. He took a deep breath before starting.

"since you have all helped and explained the situation to the other guilds that are willing to help, I have already sent them a message for their course of action to do next."

"that was fast." Natsu said from the other corner of the room. Lucy was behind him holding a book and a pen.

"I had help." The old man said gesturing to laxus and mirajane behind him. Laxus had his arms crossed over his bulk body. Mirajane gave a small smile shrugging her shoulders. Cana went stood next to him. Laxus turned and whispered something in her ear as she nodded her head in understanding. Cana went out of the room the next minute.

"so, what exactly is the plan?" gajeel asked from another corner. Gajeel was not present during the morning scene earlier but the moment he found out the case, he went all cursing, punching and yelling. Levy had calmed him down after few minutes but she herself was shook from the matter.

Mirajane came forward and opened a large chart over a table at the front. everyone went and stood around the table.

"it's the map of the country, we are supposed to help. As you can see, the country has three sides covered by the sea and one side by land." She said looking up at everyone an gesturing to the map.

"the northern area is covered by the land but is filled with snow. It has pretty dangerous path considering all that area is covered by the ice and by the month the winter will come, so it will be even more cold." Gray looked intensely at the map.

"so, I need Gray and juvia to be the one going from that side." Master said looking at them. The couple nodded their head in an instant. Juvia held his hand tighter under the table while gray squeezed it back in approval.

"as you are ice and water mages, it will be easy considering your element if you had to fight an enemy."

"yes, master!" juvia nodded in approval.

They watched as the plan was discussed for the next few minutes. The three dragon slayers were assigned the three different sides of the sea. All the three of them groaned at the mention of travelling.

Gray smirked. Not only was his Road smaller but he also had advantage of cold environment. The dragon slayers has to travel plus it was longer route. May be he'll finish the work faster than the others.

"this will be our first step. Our other guild members will stay here and protect the guild just in case. I will try to talk and convince the council again here." Everyone nodded their head. Their plan was good but it would be great if they had the council's support.

"I need you to stay here and protect the guild. Especially those little ones…" master said to alzack and bisca. The guild had children that would have to be protected and guarded. They can't have an enemy pointing the gun towards these tiny children. The couple talked to him for their next plan. After few seconds of nodding his head he turned back and looked at everyone.

"since they managed to send a message this far out to an another nation. I think even if the country is under control, they still have a communication ability to run. That means they still haven't took over people. The enemy is still under the starting stage, we will destroy the dark wizards and save our folks there." Master said. Juvia nodded in understanding with others. The old man really did pretty deep thinking and actually came up with a good plan.

"though the map is big , the country is actually smaller with a lower population than ours. We have chance, let's not ruin it." Master said as he walked back out of the room.

"Master wants first our members to go in there and find out what exactly is happening and then we would decide on strategies for combat."

"for now, he wants everyone of all guilds to stay alert to smallest weird things that are happening. Though we are already keeping an eye on the borders with our lacrima, we need to stay put. Can't have enter to here too." Laxus said holding the lacrima phone and typing something in it.

 **#**

"what exactly are we supposed to _do_?" natsu asked as he sat down on the floor at a corner. After plan discussion, everyone talked about when to leave and other stuff needed for their journey. And after that everyone left one by one, only few people were left at the Base including the fullbusters Dragoneels, gajeel and levy. All of them sat in a round circle talking about their upcoming travels while natsu and gajeel sulked about travelling.

"well, according to me. First we will have enter or I say infiltrate the place. Then find out the root cause of this shit. Later we will have a plan to take them down weird creeps." She said flaty. Gajeel looked her in a stupid look.

"what?"

"well, you do curse! My God,the bookworm can curse!" gajeel laughed out loud, somehow the tense situation loosened as everyone laughed and gray chuckled. Levy's face turned a beautiful shade of pink as gajeel placed a hand over her head.

"well, _someone_ has been rubbing off her." Juvia said loudly and became quiet. And again everyone laughed again.

"shut up!" gajeel said lowering his head hiding his growing blush.

"hello guys…" Cana walked back to the room holding a tray of hot mugs.

"what?" She asked as everyone were laughing. She walked to the center and kept the tray of hot mugs. Everyone took a cup.

"thank you, cana-san!" juvia smiled.

"you are welcome, sweetheart." Cana grinned.

"coffee for you?" lucy asked.

"I have my buddy right here!" She said taking out a bottle of her ever present booze and the girls chuckled and guys sighed. Everyone sat quietly for few minutes sipping the hot coffees.

"well, I guess this time we are the one taking the first step. Last time we were attacked and this time we are going for it." She said sighing.

"when we see it from this side, we definitely have a chance this time." Lucy said placing her empty cup back. She spread her legs stretching straight. She leaned her head on to natsu's shoulder.

"what do you mean by chance? We won the last time too!" He said pointing out. Lucy rolled her eyes.

" _darling_ what I mean is, having a second chance where you do not have to die and make me worry like last time!" She screamed the last part in to his face pulling his ear.

"ouch ouch! …. That hurts." Natsu shrieked. Lucy sighed and let him go.

"don't do that again. You had me scared." She said softly this time.

" _never_!" natsu grinned at her and lucy smiled.

"you too." Juvia said to gray pinching him. Gray too _'Ouch'_ ed and juvia pulled his arm and tightly hugged him from side. Levy and gajeel had a secret eye contact.

"oh yeah! _You_ were the one who had _me_ scared last time.." Gray said in an accused look to which juvia looked down sheepishly smiling.

"eww, stop all the romance!" cana said loudly placing her bottle down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. All the couples blushed.

"sorry!"

"let's get going. It's already dark outside." Gajeel announced. Levy dusted off the imaginary dust from her skirt. Everyone agreed.

"good thing, go and do all romance in your private house." Cana said walking out and carried the tray back to kitchen.

"I'll lock the Base. You guys go ahead." Levy said and the girls hugged each other and wished each other good nights while the guys bumped their fists.

"good night, guys!"

 **#**

They were outside guild and cool air was nice since they were stuffed inside the guild almost most of the day. Gray and juvia held each other's hand and walked down the street.

The walk was small, the couple made it to Home in a few minutes.

"juvia…."

"hmm"

Before she knew, gray lifted her up and brought her to bed room.

"what are you-?" gray dumped her on the bed and climbed on top her.

"Gray-sama!-" her words were sealed by his lips and juvia surrendered quietly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Gray-sama…"both smiled and drove in to another heated kiss.

"I don't know when we will get another night like this." Gray muttered kissing her neck slowing takng her clothes off.

"let's make it count tonight then." She moaned pulled him back and kissed him again. She has _bad_ feeling about this somehow. The thoughts of last time kept flashing to her. Gray bit a sensitive spot on her neck and juvia moaned arching her back. She needed feel this was real and they would be okay.

Juvia held on to his shirt and turned them around as she was on top of him this time. Heart was beating so fast inside both of them. They couldn't tell, was it because of the intimacy or the fear of what was going to come?

Juvia leaned and kissed his lips again to which gray gladly returned.

 **#**

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter will be start our heros new journey. Hope you enjoyed it. If you do, please do leave a review of your opinion. It would make me really happy.**

 **Thank you:**

 **rrsiganoo2001(my most favourite and loyal reviewer) , MasterGuildarts.**

 **Love fairy tail**

 **Love gruvia**


	14. Chapter 14

**#**

 **Chapter 14**

 **#**

"why did you make four bags again?" juvia smiled and explained.

"oh! This is juvia's bag and this one is Gray-sama's!." She said pointing to the two duffle bags in which the bigger one was obviously juvia's.

"these have our winter clothes-" gray tried to interrupt but juvia quickly cut him off.

"juvia knows you don't get cold in those environment. It actually has juvia's. The coat is pretty heavy with all the fur and stuff, so, it kinda filled up the whole bag along with our small necessities and other toiletries." Gray nodded in some what thinking mode but glared at the resting another remaining bag. Juvia bent down and opened the zip smiling.

"it's food Gray-sama! Juvia can't possibly have us starving in worst whether conditions."

"juvia… we don't need that bag. We can eat out. I checked out the place in the phone, the entire Road is filled with small towns, It won't be necessary." Gray said sitting next to her on the floor. Juvia pouted.

"you don't like juvia's handmade food? Are you tired of eating the food I make?Is that it!?" juvia said looking away with fake tears filling up her eyes. One of the charms of being a water mage.

Gray looked alerted, he shook head vigorously shaking his hands in front of her.

"what the heck? I love the food you make. I can never bored even if I want to. You make the best food in the world. I swear I love the food you make." He said in panic of waterfalls in his home.

Juvia looked at him finally while her tears were in gone. She was bit surprised.

"juvia will take that as the compliment." She said without changing her expression still in the surprise. That confession came out of nowhere. She wondered if it was true?

"so…?"

"what?"

"juvia can bring this?" She asked hopefully with her puppy dog eyes, gray nodded his head sighing.

"yay!" She leaned and kissed his cheek and gray grinned pulling her close and they both just burst in to a laugh sitting on the floor.

 **#**

"juvia has to go meet with the girls." Standing at the bedroom door with her purse. Her loose green shirt with leggings in below.

"why?" gray asked folding the papers containing charts of routes and Maps. He gently folded it and kept it in the side zip of the bag.

"it's nothing serious, just some girl stuff. Juvia will be back in an hour." She said leaning to peck his lips.

"at this hour?" He looked at the clock. It was close to dinner time.

"I'll be back before dinner. If I get late, you can heat up the food in the microwave and eat." She said walking to the main door. Gray nodded his head.

"try to make it to the dinner, if not I might eat up entire food." Juvia giggled at his words.

"oh, the horror! Juvia will be back to Home way fast then." She said waving him at the door. Gray closed the door behind and walked to the kitchen. He looked around and saw the mess.

After yesterday's all planning work, the couple decided they would leave magnolia tomorrow. The entire day gray spent packing the stuff they needed which juvia just changed again because of his packing method included only throwing stuff in the bag. She just sided him and neatly folded them and kept them in bag. She just asked him to separate his things he wanted in his bag.

After packing, juvia just made gray to get some rest because he went out with guys to get some weapons at the guild. He looked both physically and mentally exhausted when he came back. By the time he was up, juvia had made an entire kitchen full of different tasty food. When gray looked surprised and asked the reason, she shrugged and told him it was for the long journey.

Gray walked to the sink and took the scrub in his hand.

"might as well help a little at least. If I can't cook, I'll at least wash these up." He started scrubbing the dishes.

 **#**

" _cana-san!"_ juvia shrieked.

"what?" cana was sitting cross legged on the table. She examined the cloth once again with a concentrated look on her face while tapping her chin.

"blue looks good on you, juvia." She said again calmly.

"juvia doesn't want to wear it."

"go and Wear it girl. I want to see that my decision was right." Cana said closing her eyes and tossing the lingerie on juvia's face.

"but cana-san! Juvia doesn't want wear these kind of cloths."

Cana had called juvia, lucy, levy. She said all the girls to arrive and it was important. Juvia thought it had something about the mission but ended up when juvia was locked with Cana in the guild Hall while she made her wear all different kinds of lingerie. She never saw the other two girls. Now, she doubted she was the only bait.

Reluctantly, juvia grabbed the lingerie set and walked to the changing room. The frills over shoulder while a white snowflake covered her nipples and rest of the lingerie was see through. Below was long going up to her thigh showing off her guild mark. She couldn't say no to the drinking mage no matter what. They had their own consequences to face and juvia was afraid of those.

Juvia walked back covering her chest. Cana grinned looking at her.

"perfect! Just like I expected." Cana walked over to juvia swaying her hips holding her beer bottle in one hand. Juvia timidly stood over covering herself as much as possible.

"why did you make juvia wear this all of sudden?!" Juvia sat covering her chest. Her face was flushed.

"just out of curiosity." She sang the part. Cana walked round her. She pushed juvia's hair to one side, juvia stiffened at the contact and sat like a rock.

"just perfect!" cana laughed out loud. Juvia looked confused. Why was wearing this? Why was cana laughing like this? When was going home? Juvia bit her lips. Cana took out a card and swayed in front of her.

"cana-san?"

"just checking my cards." She pocketed it back to her other cards. Juvia didn't question further though something felt suspicious.

"now, you can go home!"

"I can?" finally! Juvia sighed in relief.

"now go before I change my mind again!" She said patting her loudly on the back. Juvia almost jumped from her seat and ran to the changing room.

Cana took out her card. She looked at her card grinning. There was picture of juvia in her lingerie she was wearing just now. She pocketed it back.

"it's perfect! I'll be waiting for the day to embarrass you then…"

 **#**

"eat Gray-sama!"

"tell me!"

"there is nothing to tell." Juvia sighed again. After weird meting with cana, juvia had returned home with the flushed face all the way. Gray had asked her what has happened but she lied that it had been about the upcoming mission. Gray frowned at her reaction but did not say anything. They sat for dinner and juvia seemed a little relaxed at the distraction. They ate the dinner in silence but gray raised an eyebrow when she didn't even notice the clean kitchen that he made for her(the dish washing) but didn't sat anything either again. But the moment she jumped when he hugged her from behind made him worried.

"juvia… tell me. What happened at the guild? Did -? "

"Nothing happened. It's just some girl stuff! Cana-san came and other girls came too. We talked nothing else!" juvia lied. She walked to the bathroom and changed to her pajamas and came back.

Gray sat the edge of bed still thinking about the weird act of juvia, since she was insisting that it was some girl stuff, he let it slide. He definitely wasn't interested in girl stuff. He lied on his side of bed and waited for her. She still looked embarrassed about something and as if in a deep thought.

"juvia… you are making me worried if you act that weird in front of me. Tell me-"

"okay! Juvia and girls talked about _tampons_ and that medicine can be taken to delay in missions so we could fight well and-"

"stop right there! No no! I don't want to-"

Juvia sighed finally and giggled at his expression, he had an expression of disbelief.

"told you." She said laying on her side. Gray stopped closer and pulled her to him. Juvia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm never gonna ask you about these."

"then why were you so flushed?" gray asked again. He was still talking to himself. These stuff was supposed to be normal to woman right? Why was juvia so embarrassed? He looked down to juvia, she had already closes her eyes.

He shook his head, better get some shut eye before the big day. Gray kissed her temple and closed his eyes.

 **#**

"man! I am so beat." Gray said as threw the three bags on the station platform in exhaustion. It took them eight hours to arrive at the place. According to their map, their map, the first station was Malbaria. Gray stretched his muscles relating them. Damn, the train journey! They had taken early train of morning 6am and arrived here at 2pm. Even juvia had to agree, she had spent half if the time sleeping on his shoulder, they missed sleep because of the early train.

Juvia wrapped her scarf tighter around herself. The place was pretty cold compared to the winter magnolia. She thought.

"Gray-sama."

"hmmm…" gray set the bags around one side. They just got down from the train. Though the station was big, people were hardly seen. She shuffled something from her bag and pulled out. Gray frowned.

"put this on." Only then gray looked down. His lost his shirt, again. Gray smiled sheepishly at juvia while putting on the shirt. The girls around were looking at him ogling him while passing. Juvia scowled. For God's sake, can't they see he was with her! Juvia took a step forward and buttoned up his shirt while pulling him a little close than necessary. The girls looked surprised and realization passed through their face and soon walked away fast.

Noticing they were gone, juvia took a step back and buttoned his shirt properly. She looked up to see gray grinning.

"what?"

"nothing. Just good to know you still hold those possessive looks at other girls even after our marriage. Haven't seen them in a while." He said with a smug look.

"well, they were ogling _my_ Gray-sama and juvia had to let them know you were already taken." She said huffing picking up the bag from floor and started walking leaving him behind.

"you know that I have my eyes _only_ for you." Gray said catching up to her.

"juvia already knows that, that's why juvia didn't make them run for their lives yet." She said still looking forward. She suddenly turned around, Gray stopped too. She pointed her finger to chest with a serious look on her face.

"Rules Gray-sama : from now on you have to wear a shirt no matter the time and reason when we are outside. Juvia doesn't want to see those ogling girls around you. Juvia might actually chase them out this time."

Gray looked a little stunned but took a step forward and took her hand in his that was pointing him a second ago. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple while juvia too dropped her luggage and hugged him back. She still looked in dilemma.

"you know that those girls were just looking and I clearly have no interest in them. They can neither go without looking at me or either have guts to talk to me. All Bark no bite, so harm done." Juvia's face flushed at his words but nodded her head. She felt so silly to herself now. Gray grinned again.

"beside you know that I love _you_. You are the only girl in my heart."

"Gray-sama!" her cheeks flushed even deeper red. Gray rarely talked about his feelings but when he talked, it always made her red in embarrassment from head to toe.

"so, do I get the only man to be in your heart too?" He asked romantically. Juvia's answer was not something he was expecting though.

"no."

"what?"

"juvia wants _little Gray-sama_ too." She whispered to him in a low voice. Juvia was satisfied looking at the blush creeping his face.

"idiot! Shut up and focus on the mission!-" juvia giggled at his red face and kissed his lips. Gray stood like an idiot….

 **#**

"please, this way!" young girl welcomed them in her uniform. After coming in to town, the couple had some tea at the local cafe, cause they already had lunch on the train with juvia's homemade food. The couple decided they would find some place to stay before deciding their course of action.

They entered in lodge called "Honey boney". They walked as the woman showed their room as slumped the three bags on his shoulder and juvia held the food bag safely in her hands.

"this is room 215….the room has a ventilator, bathroom is on the left side and hot water is always available. The fire place is at the apposite side of the bed and anything else needed, please call us…" She said winking at gray when juvia was not looking.

"need anything! Please call me. I'll be happy at your service." Gray tried to stay expressionless. The woman left and gray sighed.

 _Woman_.

"the place is good. It's warm." Juvia said dropping the luggage on the bedside and sat down on sofa in front of the fireplace warming her hands.

Gray closed the door and he too dropped next to juvia and sat next to her.

"are you cold?" Gray asked holding her hands. They were getting warmer.

"No, but the place is still cold than our winter magnolia." Juvia said smiling. Gray nodded and removed his shirt. Oh! Such a involuntary habit. Juvia just wanted to roll her eyes.

"hmm. It's not actually that cold." He said flopping himself again on the sofa. Juvia rolled her eyes. Of course! He wasn't cold.

"did we have to take such a costly place? Do we have that much of money-"

"no need to worry. I got it all covered. Your needs are always in my care." He said proudly and juvia giggled. When did her Gray-sama become such a big man?

"Go take a shower Gray-sama, juvia will arrange the luggage." She said handing him a towel. Gray nodded and went to wash up. Juvia slowly took out her clothes for the shower and other toiletries. She took of the scarf and pinned her hair in to a bun while waiting for gray. Her phone buzzed. There was a message from lucy.

 _ **From lucy:** hi! Where are you guys?_

 _ **To lucy:** hey. We just arrived here and are in a lodge. Gray-sama went to take shower and juvia is arranging the luggage. Where are you guys?_

 _ **From lucy:** we are in the ship. Natsu went all throwing up for few hours at the start. But later got better after taking some medicine._

 _ **To lucy** : oh! Hope he feels better. Where is natsu-San now?_

 _ **From lucy** : he is sleeping. So, I was bored and decided to know what you guys were doing._

 _ **To lucy** : oh! Nothing interesting here. We are just settling in for now. We will let you know if we found out anything._

 _ **From lucy** : I meant the…. Oh! Forget it. Did you know that erza went with jellal on this mission. I really hope they work out things this time!_

 _ **To lucy** : really!? Juvia too hopes the same. She deserves happiness. Juvia just want to see her happy._

 _ **From lucy** : OK got to go! I'll catch up with you later._

 _ **To lucy** : what happened?_

 _ **From lucy** : Natsu just got up from his power nap. He looks hungry. I better get started on that. Bye. We'll catch up again later._

 _ **To lucy :** oh! Okay bye. Take care._

 _ **From lucy** : you too. Take care._

Gray came out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hair with the towel.

"what are you doing?" Gray asked picking up his fresh shirt on bed which juvia kept for him.

"lucy-san texted me. She said they were still travelling and natsu-San still had a little motion sickness." He kept her phone on the night stand beside. Gray nodded his head in understanding.

Her lock screen on her phone of their honeymoon at the beach while they were building sandcastles. Juvia was wearing a bright yellow frock with a hat having pink bow and her hands were all dirty but the smile they both had at that moment was irreplaceable and it was something she treasured.

"juvia will get a shower then!" She walked picking up the shampoo and clothes with towel while adjusting her hair.

She came back with a striped light red shirt and a black pants. Gray was on his stomach watching something at his phone. Juvia just walked around drying her hair. Noticing her, gray put down his phone and smiled her way getting up.

"what should we do now?" juvia asked. Gray grinned and pulled a packet from his duffel bag. Juvia looked surprised. Where did that come up from?

"what is that Gray-sama?" gray pulled something from the bag and juvia gasped.

" _oh_!"

"Yep! Now let me tell you…" the talk went on.

 **#**

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't forget to review.**

 **Thank you :**

 _ **rrsiganoo2001, MasterGuildarts.**_

 ** _Love fairy tail_**

 ** _Love gruvia_**


End file.
